Theory and Practice
by dream-down-the-machines
Summary: When Tony decides to leave Steve for his own good someone from his past returns to pick up the pieces. At least that's what Tony is choosing to believe. Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tiberius Stone/Tony Stark
1. Chapter 1

Flowers….Christ, when was the last time anyone brought him actual flowers? Never, Tony assumed. But here stood Steve Rogers in his best suit and his Hollywood smile.

"I think we might need a break….you and me."

Those words came out of Tony's mouth and left Steve's face blank and cold. His eyes unfocused and lowered to the ground for a split second before coming back up. Tony could see it in his face, he understood. They both did. The past few weeks all they'd done was fight not just as Captain America and Iron Man but as Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Bickering and arguing, little by little every day and it just grew. He wished Steve's heart of gold could fix him but it couldn't and Tony couldn't lose Steve, he just couldn't. The only way to make sure Steve didn't end up realizing what a mess he was and that he didn't need him was to get as far away as possible before it was too late and maybe someday when he wasn't so fucked up he could come back. He'd convinced himself a thousand times over that this was best but it still didn't make it easier.

"I'm so sorry."

Were the only pathetic words Tony could manage before leaving his boyfriend standing alone in their apartment with flowers in one hand and a freshly broken heart.

Lying on the bed of his newly acquired apartment, Tony stared at the air like he'd been doing for the past half a week. Most of The Avengers had been by asking how he was, if he needed anything and whatnot; he hadn't really been listening. He tried to occupy his mind with everything and anything to stop himself from thinking of the soldier he'd left behind. Clint said Steve was acting like the walking dead and spending most of his time in the gym or asleep in their his apartment except when he, to everyone's shock, suddenly punched through one of the Helicarrier walls. But that was the one admission about Steve he received. No one brought him up again and Tony never could bring himself to ask despite it being the only thing he wanted to know. Wanted to know if he was alright, if he'd moved on or if he was still wondering what he had done. If he felt alone, like everything in him was trickling out like Tony found himself feeling all too often now.

Things went on that way for a little over two months; nothing big came up with The Avengers that needed both Iron Man and Captain America at the same time. Tony had passed Steve once in a Helicarrier corridor in full armor, Steve stared straight ahead- militant and focused. Tony was thankful for Iron Man's poker face as he continued, not breaking stride for several more yards. He went through the days, building things, updating the suit, attending meetings and working in his office rather than home. But there were days where he was forced to be alone with himself, those were the longest days.

This was one such day. Tony rubbed his face and let out a long breath when a knock on the front door echoed through the rooms. He stayed put on the couch hoping whoever it was would give up and leave, they didn't. So he pulled himself up to open the door, when Tony saw who was standing in front of him the color must've drained from his face.

"Hello Tony."

"Ty."

There was Tiberius Stone standing in front of him like so many times before, in a perfectly tailored suit, light blonde locks, clear blue eyes and a well-trimmed goatee framing an apologetic smile. He stood broad shouldered and about six inches taller than Tony, the same here as in his memory.

"What are you doing here?"

"Relax Ton, I moved from LA about a month ago. My company wants me more in touch with my duty's here and I was getting sick of the conference calls anyways. My building isn't far from here and I saw you walking in on my way to work yesterday. May I come in?"

Tony watched him for a few seconds, he didn't know for what. It's not like Ty would pull anything right in the doorway, he wasn't stupid. He was very meticulous, even back in college when they were together. Tony would say the wrong thing or talk to the wrong person and he wouldn't even know he'd done anything until they were both alone- safely away from anyone that might see, anyone that might help. The worst that happened was a few bruises and a broken wrist as far as he could recall.

Eventually he nodded and stepped aside letting the blonde inside. Sitting back on the couch both men shifted awkwardly before Ty finally spoke up, he asked Tony how he was and such- mentioned that he was sorry about his and Steve's sudden break up as their relationship hadn't been exactly private to the one of the country's top media outlets, let alone its CEO. After the pleasantries Ty started going on about a new engineering design he wanted to start. The two of them talked for hours about designs, reminiscing about college and all the things they've missed since the last time they spoke. Somewhere in the back of his mind Tony was starting to believe that he had really changed, that he wasn't the man he'd left with the years behind them when he realized how close they were sitting to each other. Ty leaned in a little closer, his hand on Tony's thigh.

"I'm sorry Anthony. For everything."

"See, that's not really gonna work for me…you'll have to try a little harder." Tony smirked.

"How about a drink then?"

"You have such a way with words, Stone."

Tony's signature devils smile was cut short by Ty pressing his lips to Tony's, he kissed him several times muttering "I'm sorry" and "I still love you" in between touching his lips to Tony's mouth, jawline and neck. Tony wrapped his arms around Ty's shoulders and closed his eyes as the blonde began unfastening Tony's belt and jeans. It was good, very good. Better than it ever being with Ty before. It eventually ended as Ty kissed and sucked the side of Tony's neck as he thrusted while one hand stroked him making the brunette climax with a heavy breathless gasp.

When the gray light of November leaked into the bedroom Tony woke to find he was alone. Walking around the apartment he found Ty sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee. Ty smiled and softly walked up to Tony, cupping the smaller man's face in his hands before kissing him gently.

"Where did you learn how to do those things?"

Tony smirked and took it as a compliment until Ty's hands tightened around his jaw.

"Where did you learn those things, Tony."

His voice turned dark and his eyes hardened.

"Who fucked you like that?!"

"What the hell, Tiberius!"

"I didn't want to think that you'd still be sleeping with everyone and their dog, Tony!"

Before Tony could formulate a response, Ty's fingers locked in his dark hair as the ceramic coffee mug smashed against his face. Ty pushed Tony several feet backwards before grabbing his suit jacket along with Tony's keys that were lying on the counter and clicking the front door behind him. Leaving Tony Stark alone in the apartment, sliding down the wall with blood running down his face. His breath began to slow as the blood spilled from his nose and lip onto his shirt. The billionaire sat on the floor staring at the drops of dark red mixed with cold coffee and shattered ceramic at his feet trying to ignore the burning sting on the left side of his face, recalling the icy blue eyes that were nothing like Steve's.

"You deserve this Tony. You know you deserve this." His voice came out nothing louder than a whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

After a shower and couple calls to the company Tony ultimately decided to stay home and make it a three day weekend. Or at least he thought so until Pepper called.

"Tony Stark is not here at the moment, please-"

"Tony." She sounded entirely un-amused.

"Hey Pep."

"I need your RSVP for tonight."

"Tonight…."

"The Maria Stark Foundation Auction. It's been on your calendar for months."

"Oh….yeah….The Uh- that." He flipped through his calendar for it. He really did need her to do everything when it came to these events.

"Just wear something nice and please show up"

"You got it." That much he could do.

That night Ty let himself back into the apartment and found Tony changing in the bedroom. He walked up behind him and slid his hands under his dress shirt and around his waist.

"Where are you going?"

"Charity event party, you know the usual."

"I should change then." He smiled before kissing his cheek and going into the bathroom.

When they arrived they were instantly hounded by paparazzi all the way to the door. Inside, Ty put a comforting hand on the small of Tony's back as the two entrepreneurs mastered their way through the upper-class crowd. Then he saw him, across the ballroom stood Steve Rogers with Bruce, Clint and Natasha. Every bit as a perfect as he remembered, by the time he realized he was staring it was too late. Steve had spotted him, straightened up and was walking over. Tony involuntarily opened his stance and Ty tightened his grip around Tony's waist pulling him closer.

"Hi, Tony." His smile was almost blinding.

"Hey Steve." God, this wasn't going to go well.

Steve's smile faded the smallest bit when he spotted Ty's hand on Tony's side. Ty smirked and extended a hand.

"Tiberius Stone. Pleasure."

"Capt. Steve Rogers, the pleasure is all mine, Sir."

"Ty's staying with me-"

"A little more than just staying." Ty cut in with his lips against Tony's temple- eyeing Steve as he spoke.

Tony had never seen that look on Steve's face, even if it was only for 1/100th of a millisecond, in fact he didn't even think Captain America possessed the ability to be jealous until now.

"Well then I should ask permission for this dance- as friends of course. May I?"

"Sure, why not?" Tony snarked, he could think of at least two hundred reasons why not.

Allowing Steve to take his arm they walked out onto the ballroom floor, feeling Tiberius' eyes drilling into his back the whole way. Steve wasn't the best dancer so Tony had to take the lead (which he found infinitely adorable by the way) as they moved with each other- into each other; they also found themselves with no respectable space between them.

"How've you been Tony?"

"Dandy, Cap. Yourself?"

"Good, thanks."

Steve looked back to the bar where Ty was effortless mingling while glancing all too often at the two of them.

"So who is that guy?"

"Ty, um- we used to date in college and we have a lot in common. Kind of nice not having to explain every last thing to him." He added that last part with a heavy dose of sarcasm making Steve laugh in spite of himself.

"He just seems….I don't know, he just rubs me wrong I think."

Tony stared up at him, his profile as he looked across the room. It took every cell in his body not to tell Steve everything that had happened- not just from this morning but even from when he and Ty dated before. To wrap his arms around the blonde and feel the way Steve's muscles coiled and relaxed around him, feel his warmth. He wanted to but he couldn't drag Steve into his self-loathing drama variety hour. When Steve's eyes found Tony's again they had a look of startle.

"Oh God, Tony I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way I just….does he make you happy?"

The smaller man blinked and stayed silent for no more than a second.

"Yeah." The lie came out as seamless as it ever had.

Steve let out a breath as the song ended, they both stood there for a lingering minute before Steve smiled so genuinely it hurt Tony to see it.

"I better get back over there before he starts wondering what's keeping me." He smiled wistfully.

"Wait "he"?" Tony turned but he was already walking away, weaving his way through the crowd.

As Tony got closer to Ty and further from Steve he begged for some crazy-ass super-villain to crash the party before he was back to the bar but no such luck was on Tony's side. Ty put a hand on Tony's back, bringing him very close as if to kiss him. His fingers dug painfully into Tony's suit jacket making him clench his jaw to avoid a scene. Ty brought his lips very close to Tony's before saying he thought it was time to leave.

The ride home was quiet, not a single sound uttered and Tony knew so much better than to stop bracing himself for what was coming. The elevator ride was quiet; walking down the hallway was quiet. Entering the apartment and locking the door behind them was quiet. Ty grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch without so much as a look at Tony, afraid to break the silence Tony b-lined for the shower. The hot water ran over every bit of him, loosening his muscles and clearing his mind if only for a minute as the Arc Reactor reflected off the glossy tiles around him. He was rubbing his eyes when a blunt force slammed the side of his head and face into the shower wall.

He let out a scream as he reached for his throbbing temple but Ty's hand grabbed his wrist and pinned it to the wall, the bigger man's other hand gripping Tony's chin. He moved his hand forcing Tony to face him. Tony stood bare, exposed and unprotected unable to make words, just breathing heavily trying to release the sudden fear induced adrenaline.

"I certainly hope you enjoyed yourself tonight Tony. I really do. Know why? Because no one wants a whore after they've fucked 'em. You really think Steve's ever coming back for your shit?"

Ty started laughing at the thought before sucking in a breath and continuing.

"He's a lot smarter than that, don't you think? There is no knight on a white stallion for someone like you. You do understand that, don't you?"

Tony opened his mouth to start fighting back when a solid fist hit him in the abdomen, the pain in his stomach was overwhelming as the acid rose into his throat and he vomited onto the shower floor.

"There is no silver lining for you Tony, not after everything you've done."

Ty grabbed Tony's hair- wretching some of it out in the process- and threw him to the ground before removing his clothes until all that was left was the dress shirt and proceeded to hold Tony down and penetrate him. He hadn't been ready and started bleeding almost instantly, the pain was excruciating as his abdomen still burned, his head pounded as blood spilled from his ear and nose- his eye and lip were swelling and most likely turning purple. The drain was clogged at this point leaving the shower filled with blood, semen, vomit and water that long since turned cold still pouring over them. Tony's screams went unacknowledged as Ty finally finished. He pulled out and stood up, after grabbing his clothes he kneeled by Tony's side.

"I'm the best you're ever getting." He crooned in a sweet voice before kissing Tony's forehead.

He then left undoubtedly to clean himself up elsewhere, leaving the infamous Tony Stark crumpled on the bathroom floor. Filthy, shaking, bleeding, sobbing and alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony was eventually able to pick himself up off the floor though he still had to use the wall to brace on; he stared at his reflection in the mirror for a long time. His right eye was a throbbing dark purple, his lower lip had also split a little on the right side and the blood from his nose was mostly dried now. After cleaning up very carefully all that remained was his black eye, a small cut on his lip and several bruises all over his body- nothing a long sleeve shirt and pants couldn't fix. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and a fresh white t-shirt and slowly stepped out into the master bedroom. Ty was nowhere to be seen and no sounds suggested he was close- Tony never wished he had JARVIS as much as he did right now. He crawled beneath the comforter and sunk into such an exhausted state it couldn't even be called sleep.

After waking up Tony remained in bed for a good hour before getting up and finding Ty watching the news on the couch where he'd obviously slept. He noticed Tony immediately and stood up; the brunette considered trying to bolt to the door but three doctorates in engineering would slap him in the face if he honestly thought he could make it before Ty clotheslined him.

"Tony I-"

"Don't."

"I'm so sorry Tony, I just got jealous last night."

"Fuck off Tiberius."

"I deserve that."

The blonde took Tony's face in his hands and kissed his cheek before pulling him into an embrace. Tony whole body tensed and Ty eased him onto the couch where he kept his arms around him and curled his toned body around the smaller mans. Leaving the two cuddled comfortably together.

"I'm so sorry Tony. You know how much I love you. When I think about how much I need you I can't even control it when I think of you leaving."

Ty gently ran his fingers through Tony's hair, planting kisses on the top of his head every so often as they stayed that way. Tony absentmindedly drummed his fingers against the arc reactor as he listened to Ty speak softly about possible modifications on the Iron Man suit. This everlasting moment made Tony want to think it was worth it, worth staying with Ty. His good was so great but his bad was unbearable as evident by the purple and yellow welts on his body and the nauseous burning sensation that still lingered. But at the end of it all Tiberius was right- Pepper had left, Rumiko, Veronica, Marianne and so, so many others- his own father never even smiled at him, Steve had given up too- no one would stay for him, nor should they. Tiberius Stone is the only one who gave him a second chance, the only one who would stay.

It was well into the afternoon when Tony's phone rang; Fury demanded his presence on the Helicarrier. Tiberius kissed him and came up with several reasons for him to stay (all very tempting) but Avengers business always came first.

"Stark!" Tony had barely gotten through the door before Fury started hounding him.

"I know, I know, I should've been here like yesterday."

"Just sit down."

"I'm the only late one, where are the others?" He asked taking a seat.

"There are no others on this one, it's a very classified sting and I only need two. Usually I'd send Barton and Romanov but both are otherwise occupied so this mission is yours and Rogers'."

The two men nodded and reviewed the files given to them, nothing extravagant- just a drug ring overseen by the Mob but probably run by Kingpin. Easy work for two of the highest profile super-heroes of all time (well according to Tony Stark and People Magazine anyways.)

So easy in fact, that neither of them even showed up to the warehouse in full gear, Cap was wearing his uniform but the cowl was down and his shield was strapped to his back rather than his arm and Tony could access Extremis should the need arise. The two of them climbed into the catwalk that ran around the parameter of the inside of the warehouse- dark, hidden and good view- the best place to be according to Clint and who were they to argue? They settled in behind some crates after planting the bugs that allowed effortless entry into any and all conversations below.

Tony had never had a hard time being near Steve save for those first few encounters but now looking at the man made his whole body ache as he recalled how badly their last meeting ended for him. If Ty found out he was alone with Steve he might not make it out so unscathed this time

"What happened to your eye?" Steve's jaw set tight as he stared below.

"Training, I got a little too into it."

Liar.

"Oh, that's a hell of shiner."

"Yeah, I've seen worse on you." Tony grinned.

Steve smiled and ducked his head before looking over at Tony, his gaze stayed on Tony for a long time.

"What?" Tony shifted a bit.

"Nothing, I just miss you."

"I uh…I miss you too, Steve. A lot actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

_Don't. Do not do this Tony. Don't drag him down with you._

"Ty was pretty stoked to meet you too; talked about it the whole night."

"Oh….. Yeah he seems protective of you."

That was the understatement of the millennia.

"He's something else." Tony couldn't help but smile at the ridiculous words coming out his own mouth.

"You know, after you left….I had a hard time. But everything, it was all worth it if you can look me in the eyes and tell me you're happy right now."

Tony stayed silent as he stared into those deep ocean blue eyes, so far from Ty's icy ones.

"Of course I'm happy, Steve. Happier than I've been in a while." Tony smiled the smile it took 40 years of loneliness to perfect.

Things were quiet, easy. Until one of the moronic thugs found one of the bugs on the inside of a crate, then they started storming the whole damn place. Steve was fighting a few of them off when another flipped Tony over the railing sending him crashing onto the concrete ground floor.

"Tony!" Steve pushed off the guys trying to hold him and jumped over.

Strapping his shield to his arm, Steve lifted Tony up and ran for the exit as he pulled his gun out and shot behind them to keep distance. Steve secured Tony onto his motorcycle and sped towards Avengers Tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Entering his apartment Tony was welcomed with the painfully familiar scent of fresh air dried cotton, a warm musk and the slightest note of leather. The concentration of what he could smell on Steve when he was just close enough, like when he used to wake up tucked under the soldiers chin and encased in his arms. Tony felt a certain sadness wash over him as he tried not to remember how long it'd been since he felt that safe.

"James is out on mission tonight too." Steve mused as he closed the door without a sound.

"James? Did you get a dog or something?"

Steve raised an eyebrow before a light went off in his head.

"Oh, I was talking about Bucky- sorry, sometimes I call him James."

"Are…are you uh….are you and Bucky together?" Dammit Stark use your words.

"Yeah, we've been going steady for a few weeks now."

"Then at the Charity Auction…." Tony recalled Steve walking away to find a certain "he".

"Don't worry, a jealous assassin isn't gonna smoke you in your sleep. I got his permission to dance with you first." Steve grinned.

Tony couldn't say he was surprised; Bucky was probably the only person on Earth that knew how Steve felt about being hurled into a new century with his entire life being wiped out in the process. They've been best friends for decades, it was really only logical to start a relationship. Tony's eyes traced Steve's features as he turned slightly towards his bedroom- biting his lip as he smiled. There wasn't a doubt in Tony's mind that Steve loved Bucky, he probably always had. All he needed was for Tony to get out of his way, Tiberius was right after all. Even though it was nothing more than a silly fantasy, Tony could feel something in him close up, his only escape had been sealed shut. There really were no white knights. Lost in his own head Tony was caught off guard when Steve's hand reached for him and he couldn't think twice before recoiling away from him violently.

"Tony, I'm sorry, are you okay?" The taller man's brows were furrowed and his eyes reflected worry.

"Oh god, sorry- I don't know…I don't what came over me just now."

Tony scrambled to regain his composure under Steve's now heightened watchfulness.

"I just have to check you; you hit the cement pretty hard."

"Come on, we both know I've taken harder hits."

"I'm just making sure." Steve rolled his eyes with a smile.

Tony could only sit rigid and still as Steve's hands slid over his chest and unbuttoned the shirt. Steve's whole body froze, his eyes concentrated on Tony's body as the shirt slipped from his shoulders. Blue eyes taking in his skin covered in welts: purple and black, yellowing at the edges, accompanied by dark pink hickeys that had since begun fading, clean skin looking greyish and cold due to the excessive hemorrhaging and clotting beneath the skin. The only part of his torso looking like itself was the chilly blue glow of the reactor and even it seemed fainter.

"Tony…Jesus, what happened to you?"

"Training, like I told you before."

"Bullshit." His voice was a harsh whisper as his fingers hovered above the smaller mans battered skin.

"I don't know what to tell you, Steve."

"Tell me the goddamn TRUTH, Tony! Who did this to you?"

Steve visibly regret raising his voice as Tony tensed to it, Steve's body and voice shook with anger before he let out a long even breath to calm himself down. He opened his eyes and spoke again in a hush.

"It's Tiberius isn't it?"

This time Tony couldn't bring the words to his throat, he just slowly shook his head- too tense to blink. Steve arched his body over Tony, bringing his hands to cradle the man's face as if he were trying to find a reason to believe him.

"Tony. Is. He. Hurting. You?"

"No Steve, he's not."

Steve didn't budge- his expression concrete. He ran his hands up Tony's chest resting his fingers on the Arc Reactor. Tony watched him for a long time before pulling up and kissing the blonde man on the lips. Steve didn't pull away even when Tony slipped his tongue in his mouth. Steve wound one arm around his waist and his other hand on the back of his neck.

He started kissing Steve's jawline and worked his way down his neck and chest before slowly tugging his pants down. Tony pressed his lips to the thick bulge through the clean white cotton briefs lingering a while before pulling the briefs down too. He ran his mouth to the base where the course hairs bristled against his lips down to the tip slowly, circling his tongue around the ridge and finally over the slit making Steve moan. He slid his hands up and down the length vigorously making it slicker with pre-come, as Steve's breathing quickened Tony wrapped his lips around Steve's cock, holding the other man's hips, moving his mouth and tongue faster to stay in pace with Steve's breathing.

The rhythm however was interrupted by Steve jerking away and hoisting Tony up against the wall and all but ripped his pants and boxers off of him before throwing off his own iconic uniform top. Steve grabbed a small tube of lubricant out of the side table drawer; Tony bit his lip and ignored the slight burn of the Super Soldier easing into him. A thin sheen of sweat covered the both of them as Steve's hips lost their rhythmic rolling and became wild and erratic. Tony's entire body shuddering as his orgasm reached its fever pitch and finally he came, Steve's every muscle tightened to the solidity of a diamond before a heavy moan and a quiver signaled his own climax before their bodies became slack and they were supporting themselves completely on each other breathing slowing down to a normal rate again.

Steve pulled on a pair of navy sweat pants and Tony slid back into his own jeans and T-shirt. They stood before each other silently. Tony noted that Steve's hair was an absolute mess, his eyes eventually falling on the dog tags around his neck. Nothing new of course, Tony had assumed they were his own but looking at them now- glinting in the dull lamplight- his stomach turned as he read the engraved name.

_James Buchannan Barnes_

Steve followed his eyes and wrapped a hand around the tags, looking more guilty and ashamed than Tony had ever seen.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Tony. I don't know how I let this happen, it was a mistake."

"I have to go." Tony blurted out suddenly and loudly.

"Please don't go back there. _I love Bucky _but-"

Tony's breath hitched. The dire truth and adoration that drowned those three words seared in his chest.

"But I'll never stop caring for you. Just stay here."

"Goodbye Steve."

As the door closed behind him Tony wiped the tears from his eyes and every step felt like a mile.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a long, slow year since that night with Steve alone in his apartment. Ty had insisted a few months ago on moving into a bigger penthouse and between the two of them they landed a pretty damn nice one if he did say so himself. Floor to ceiling windows everywhere. The top three floors of the building were all theirs, the bedroom was on the top floor, the kitchen, living room and such were on the main floor and the lower floor...that was his. His lab, his bots, his suits, his space, all his own. And the entire house only accessible by a singular elevator that only opened onto the main floor.

"Plenty of privacy" Tiberius had said when they'd moved in.

Tony knew what that meant, he remembered the way his throat closed a little when he grinned and winked back at Ty.

He and Steve still spoke on at least a weekly basis but it still bothered Tony that he didn't know as much about Steve's personal life as he was used to. Stepping into his home from the elevator, he was instantly greeted by JARVIS.

"Hey, J. Miss me?" He asked as he poured himself a scotch and water...no water.

"_Counted the seconds sir. Master Stone requested I inform you that he will be out of town on business for the next three days. He is due to return on Tuesday morning_."

"So its gonna be a girls weekend, cool."

His tone did a decent job hiding how excited he actually was to have the place to himself for a few days, to not have to walk on glass for Ty.

"_May I also point out that the mail has gone unchecked for some time, sir._"

"Really, I still get actual mail? What is this the middle ages?"

After returning from the lobby with a respectable pile various envelopes under his arm he plopped down on the couch and started thumbing through it. Nothing exciting or unusual as he expected, until an envelope much smaller than the others loosened from pile and fell to the floor. After declaring the rest to be junk and tossing it into the trash, Tony picked up the little envelope off the floor. The envelope was thick and cream colored, much fancier than anything they normally got. It wasn't addressed to either man in particular, just the penthouse itself.

"JARVIS, please tell me this isn't anthrax."

"_My scans show that it's contents are only paper, sir._"

Tony rolled his eyes before sliding a finger under the crease and pulling out the paper inside.

It was a crisp white little rectangle, that's all it should have been. Except it wasn't.

At the top center, engraved in silver ink was a sketch of two different personalized dog-tags on one chain. And he'd know that artist anywhere. It took everything in him to continue down to the writing itself. Deep black ink calligraphy scrolled neatly onto the parchment.

_You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of_

_Steven Grant Rogers_

_James Buchanan_ _Barnes_

_On June the 16__th__ at 1:00pm_

_Most Holy Trinity -St. Mary's Church_

_Brooklyn, New York_

Tony swallowed hard before squeezing his eyes closed and feeling the invitation slip out of his hands and back onto the floor. He backed onto the couch and sunk into it. Glancing over to the calendar on his phone he saw that today was June 9th and JARVIS wasn't joking when he said the mail hadn't been checked in a while. No wonder he hadn't seen much of Steve or Bucky lately, they've been busy planning their fucking wedding.

He didn't even know he fell asleep until the phone woke him up. Turning his head the first thing he noticed was the thick, heavy feeling around his eyes that told him he'd been crying. There were a million thoughts spilling back into his head and before they got the better of him he decided to answer the phone. It was SHEILD, they needed Iron Man and they needed him quick. So Tony sat up rubbing his eyes vigorously with his forearm to erase the evidence. Once on the roof (also belonging to him and Ty) he suited up and took off towards the Helicarrier.

Entering the conference room he expected to see the Avengers, or at least one or two of them. Instead he found himself sat across the wide glass table from no other than Agent Barnes himself. Of course that's who it was, it had to be, because he was Tony Stark and if Tony Stark's relationship with the universe could be described in one word it would be "irony".

"Mr. Stark, if you're done ogling Agent Barnes I'd like to get started."

Fury was such a dick sometimes.

"Okay, you have my permission to start Nick." Tony leaned back in his chair and pressed his fingertips together expectantly.

"This mission is top priority, it requires genius, muscle and expertise but most of all it requires being able to bend the rules without getting caught. That's why I chose the two of you."

"I don't want to dress as a woman, but if I have to I will."

"Shut up, Stark" Fury continued seamlessly.

"The mark is a man named Nikolai Vanko."

"Vanko?" Tony perked up a bit at the name.

"Yeah, Ivan Vanko's little brother. I'm sure you remember him from the Expo incident a few years back...He's got information that could be hazardous in the wrong hands, which is exactly where its headed."

"What kind of information?" Barnes asked sounding rather bored.

"Schematics concerning Arc Reactor technology along with a few other blue prints of Stark's newer tech. We believe someone working for AIM supplied the info to him under the table during the ordeal with Aldrich Killian. Along with Stark's schematics Nikolai has also gotten his hands on components of the Super Soldier Serum, most likely derived from the Extremis failure, Dr. Banners research and mostly charred journals found in an abandoned Hydra base near the end of WWII. Our intel indicates that the journals have been in Vanko's family for quiet some time since Nikolai's great grandfather was a Russian soldier on the front in the war. Even though this sounds like it would be a wealth of information on the Serum, its yielded only small bits and pieces. Nothing he could use to recreate it himself."

"But he's not keeping it for himself is he?" Tony crossed his arms.

"No, that's where you two come in. In 48 hours time Vanko's will be in motion from Moscow to who knows where to transfer the information to Red Room officials, who in exchange have promised him a position in their science division."

"Red Room." Barnes' voice was stiff and his eyes hard and drilling into the table.

"The information on Stark's tech and the Serum is being stored on a device that looks like a flash drive- inconspicuous, easy to hide and easy to destroy. Make no mistake, however, its not a flash drive. It's a unique drive meant to be compatible with a specific interface so you'll be able to tell it apart from a decoy. We've contacted both of your significant others and told them you'd be out on recon in Croatia for a few days- they're too close to the situation to be trusted to let you go on this mission- The Captain especially"

Somewhere in the back his head Tony laughed bitterly, Ty wouldn't care one way or the other if he came back alive.

Barnes on the other hand seemed to soften his gaze just a fraction and Tony knew he'd never be able to understand the look on the other mans face, what memory was crossing his mind, what image of Steve he'd conjured up or what long kept promise had been made between the two of them a lifetime ago. And everything about that left Tony feeling dead.

"There's a Quinjet waiting on deck to drop you into Moscow while its still dark. Watch out for each other and stay hidden. Dismissed."

Fury turned and left leaving just the two of them.


	6. Authors Note

Okay first off, MASSIVE APOLOGIES for how ungodly late this update is!

Now that school is out I can start updating regularly again.

Also, Theory and Practice is now on AO3!

So if you prefer that site its finally available there under the same title!

My pen name on AO3 is HowDidIGetUpHere


	7. Chapter 6

"The soon we go the sooner we can get back, right?" Bucky grinned as he stood up.

"Yeah."

Wow, he even impressed himself with the lack of enthusiasm there. He knew this was going to be a long mission and he knew none of his drama was Bucky's fault...but still.

The flight was short enough and they were over the drop zone in Moscow before he knew it.

After touching down in a particularly sleazy part of town Bucky walked straight up to a shady looking character on a street corner. Just as Tony was about to ask what the Hell he was doing, he started speaking perfect Russian to the man, who in return said a few words and pointed down the an alleyway.

"What was that?" Tony inquired as Bucky was back at his side.

"I asked where the closest, cheapest hotel was."

"And he said it was in the doom and gloom alleyway?"

"Welcome to Russia my friend." Bucky shot him big smile over his shoulder.

The place was about what you'd expect, they'd checked into a room under fake names and paid in cash. After setting the newest version of the suitcase armor next to one of the cot-like beds he surveyed the place. Peeling wallpaper that possibly could have been a white or cream color at one point but was now a sad brownish yellow. Wood plank flooring that creaked with even the slightest movement and would certainly leave some nasty splinters if walked on without shoes. The single window with a pane slathered in chipping lead paint couldn't be closed all the way, leaving it permanently cracked open an inch.

"So our best lead is to start at Nikolai's apartment building. It's about a mile from here so we'll have to get moving within the hour if we want to beat the sunrise." Tony mused.

"He's not leaving Moscow for until tomorrow morning, that'll give us time to gather what we can. We'll keep an eye on him today, listen in on his calls and see who comes and goes from the building. Then we get ready to move when he does. One night here and that's it so don't get comfortable, Stark."

Bucky's half cocked smirk and bright eyes made it impossible for Tony to wish for some kind of freak accident to wipe out Barnes and put Steve back in his attainability. He didn't hate Bucky, not even a little bit. But he was agonizingly, endlessly and hopelessly jealous of him.

They grabbed the few things they'd need and headed out, ultimately setting up on a rooftop adjacent building to Nikolai's. Tall enough that no one would notice them unless they were consciously looking for two hidden agents on a random rooftop. The whole day yielded about what they expected: no visitors, no suspicious persons leaving the building, not even a phone call to be tapped. Just a few glimpses of the thin man in his thirties through the open blinds.

So after twelve hours of absolutely ass numbing boredom they headed back to their hotel room. Once the duffel bags were appropriately packed and weapons appropriately loaded they turned in for the night. Sleep found them both easy enough but Tony found himself shivering no more than and hour and half later. Why he'd chosen the bed next to the window he'd never know. He kept his eyes shut as his teeth chattered and he futility pulled the scratchy, thin blanket up higher. He focused on an ambiguous stain on the ceiling until he was able to drift off again.

The second time he woke it wasn't because of the cold but a noise that was halfway between a gasp and a whimper. He opened his eyes and immediately saw the reason his shivering hadn't bothered him again, a second blanket, a thermal black long sleeve shirt and a warm lined coat all draped evenly over his body. It was still pretty fucking cold but he felt a hundred times better now, at least he could move his fingers again. Being only one possible person who could have warmed him up he turned his head to the man in the bed next to his. This had also apparently been the source of the noise that woke him.

Bucky lay on the bed stripped down to a pair of Steve's sweats. The same navy blue pair Steve had pulled on after their time together a year ago. And surely there around Bucky's neck, nestled into his collarbone hung a achingly familiar set of dog tags displaying the name of one Capt. Steven Rogers. Even though these details made Tony's stomach want to flip he couldn't bring himself to linger on them at the moment. Not when Barnes was lying stiff on the sad excuse of a bed, his skin was covered in a thin sheen of sweat making chunks of chestnut hair cling to his forehead, every last one of his muscles coiled and tightened in a painful looking way, his faced caught in a permanent grimace as if a knife he'd just been stabbed with wouldn't stop twisting. His metal arm at his side clutching at the icy air, the glint of a silver engagement ring visible against his silver finger. His eyes shut so tightly it looked like they might never open again. But maybe the most upsetting thing the unraveling man in front of Tony was the erratic gasping for air and angry or desperate or begging cries for something he couldn't give Bucky to save him from the images his mind was drowning him with.

Tony knew better than most not to wake a person caught in nightmare like this one. All he could do was watch the infamous man once known as the Winter Soldier writhe on a lonely cot in a freezing room miles away from the one person who might have been able to help him. And in that moment, just before he slipped back into sleep, Tony realized that maybe, just maybe, Steve didn't really mind helping to pick up the broken shards of someone as utterly fucked up as Bucky. Or even him. Maybe. Along with the realization he heard Ty's voice echoing in his head.

"_How dare you compare yourself to Bucky. You're a spoiled brat who's fucked more people over than anyone. Bucky is the one who deserves a second chance, Bucky is the one who deserves Steve. Not you! Steve can heal Bucky because Bucky still has a soul somewhere in him. But you know what you'd do to Steve, don't you Tony? If he ever hated himself enough to take you back that is...you'd be ripping the wings right off an angel. After all that's what you do best. Taking something that could have been extraordinary and turning it into a lifeless fucking machine just like you. You make me so sick sometimes I can't stand it. You're lucky I love you, Tony. You really are."_

"I know Ty. I know." Tony whispered into the darkness to nobody.

And with that, Tony wished Ty was with him as the hot tears rolled down the sides of his face and onto his pillow. He wanted so badly to be in the arms of the only man who could ever love a machine.


	8. Chapter 7

Even though it felt like it never would- morning did eventually come. They got ready, got in position and the first day of tailing Nikolai went off without a hitch. Neither man mentioned anything about last night. Despite it being June, the weather had been unseasonably cold since they arrived. "Maybe Malibu's always sunny and warm but you're a long way from home, Tin Soldier." was how Barnes so lovingly put it.

By dusk they were finding it difficult to stay hidden as they were on a stretching two lane road in the middle of butt-fuck nowhere. Dense clouds hung so low they made the sky feel like it was closing in on them. Looking out the window there were empty fields as far as he could see- not the best set up. It was Barnes' shift to drive and he was staring blankly out the passenger side window when the car slowed down to almost a stop. Barnes' eyebrows were creasing together making Tony look to the road in front of them, and there he saw Nikolai's junky old truck, the truck they'd been trailing since before the sun came up, slowing down and pulling off onto the shoulder. Shit, shit, shit, shit he must have figured out that the brown '81 Lada that just so happened to be somewhere in seeing distance ever since he left Moscow, might actually be following him. For someone with such valuable information Nikolai was nowhere near paranoid enough.

"Get the map out of the glove box, quick." Barnes' muttered with minimal lip movement.

Tony plucked the map out of the glove and unfolded it completely, letting it take up as much awkward space as possible. He heard the door of the truck in front of them slam closed followed by footsteps ambling towards them. Nikolai Vanko was a tall man and lean with very pale skin, he had hair that was so blonde it was white and gray eyes underlined by dark circles in sunken sockets. In one word, Nikolai looked ill.

"Are you boys lost?" Nikolai asked in a heavily accented but sincere voice.

"Yes actually, we're tourists." Bucky smiled back.

"You're pretty far from anywhere civilized. That's a long a way to go before pulling out a map don't you think?"

Shit.

"I figured we'd run into something eventually, I hate admitting defeat." Bucky's laugh came easy.

"How long did you think you could go before I noticed you were following me?"

Double Shit.

"I think we got pretty far."

God, Barnes do you have a death wish?

"Far enough for no one to find you a bullet between your pretty eyes."

"You really think they're pretty? Do they sparkle when I talk?"

Tony knew that James Barnes would be the death of him when he heard the shots before he saw the gun. Barnes' pulled the gun he'd had beneath his thigh out just as fast. Tony grabbed the suitcase armor from the floor by his feet and backed out of the car, ducking down and sliding under the car safely out of the crossfire. He laid flat on his back as the armor assembled around him, the faceplate snapped shut and the HUD appeared blaring red.

"Give me the goods, JARVIS." Tony said hoisting onto his elbows slightly.

"_The drive containing the desired information in currently on Vanko's person."_

"Any idea where?"

"_On a chain around his neck, sir."_

As soon as he saw Barnes' boots hit the pavement he flung the car off of him and bared his repulsors at Nikolai. Taking Nikolai's brief distraction to his advantage Barnes' wrapped his hand around their enemy's throat and lifted him off the ground.

"We know you have the schematics, Vanko." Tony declared strutting to the pair.

Nikolai squirmed and swung his legs around wildly in a vain effort to kick Bucky off him.

"Give them up and come quietly." The genius finished.

Nikolai bit down on Bucky's wrist, when nothing happened Bucky smirked and pulled his sleeve up revealing his technologically advanced prosthetic. Tony's stomach dropped when he saw Nikolai smirk back, in less than a second a flat round device was produced from under Vanko's sleeve and into his palm. Nikolai emitted an electric current down Bucky's arm and into his body, leaving him convulsing. If it had been his other arm Nikolai would've be suffocated as a person is unable relax their muscles when electrocuted. The cybernetic arm however was temporarily short-circuited and Nikolai freed himself. His next target being Tony of course sent him careening in the Armored Avengers direction.

Nikolai slammed his hand down onto the faceplate releasing another electric charge and Tony experienced a wave of Deja Vu as Nikolai's shirt was burned away by the metal exoskeleton that clung to his body, supplying at least 50,000 volts around his torso. Leaving sparks and crackling bits of burning light flying off his body. No whips this time though, nothing long range, just power outlets in the palms of his hands for maximum control. So at least he was a little bit smarter than big brother...but still not as smart as Tony Stark.

Nikolai tried a second time to fry Tony's head inside his helmet but to no avail.

"Did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for this after meeting Ivan?"

Tony couldn't help laughing a little but hey it's what the world has come to expect from him.

"Do not sully my dear brother's name on your filthy tongue!"

Tony flipped Nikolai over his shoulder and pressed his boot into his chest pinning him to the black asphalt.

"_Vy budete osen'yu etogo mira Toni Stark! Ty d'yavol, kotoryy ubil moyego brata nevinnykh! "_

"Then why don't you go join him." Tony murmured darkly before impaling him with the boot that held him down.

A strained gurgling and a few jerks of his limbs and that was all, Nikolai Vanko was no more. He bent over and snapped the chain off of his neck, sure enough dangling there on the end was the peculiar looking drive they'd come for. He held out in front of him as he walked back to where Bucky stood waiting with his arms crossed.

"I'm usually the one doing the dirty work. I should do ops with you more often, Stark."

Bucky's voice was light and playful, Tony knew he wouldn't judge his unusual display of violent aggression. Barnes didn't exactly have a leg to stand on in that department anyways. And it didn't take a Tony Stark to figure out where that outburst had come from, a man can only be beaten so many nights before the urge to return the favor manifested. Even if the person on the receiving end wasn't the one he'd be returning home to. Snapping out his fog Tony saw Barnes' shift just over his right shoulder. Barnes reacted before Tony could even register the action.

"Tony get down!" Were the next words flying at him.

Barnes sprinted and grabbed the billionaire's arms, flinging Tony to the ground behind him. Time stopped as he watched Nikolai finish pulling a 500 S&W Magnum out of the waist of his jeans and fire eight shots into Barnes' abdomen before shooting himself in the head.


	9. Chapter 8

Tony found himself scrambling on all fours to the brunette, lacking a better option he was forced to remove the gauntlets and apply pressure to the bleeding with his hands and God was there a lot of blood, rushing out of him like goddamn fountain, warm and thick as it spilled onto the pavement under them.

"God, Oh God. Bucky stay with me! Do you hear me? You're not done yet!" Tony yelled at him.

Bucky turned his face from the sky to meet his bright gray-blue eyes to Tony's deep brown ones. He opened his mouth to speak but all the came out was more blood followed by coughing a sputtering before he was able to rasp out

"I was supposed to get married in a week..." He laughed weakly.

"Fuck Bucky! You ARE getting married in a week! Medevac is on its way, you can't quit now! For fucks sake think about Steve!" The words just tumbled out of Tony's mouth one after another.

"Will..you..." It was getting harder for Bucky to breathe but he continued anyways.

"Will you...tell Steve that I'm sorry...I'm sorry I won't make it home this time...and that I love him...ever since we were stupid...stupid kids...more than anything...I love him."

Tony could hear the helicopter landing somewhere behind them, doctors, surgeons and nurses running to them urgently. But he couldn't comprehend much through the ringing in his ears as he stared down, unblinkingly at the man who had everything he'd ever wanted now draining out on a nameless street in the middle of a wasteland.

Things got hazy after that, when he came back around again Tony found himself in a hard plastic chair in a hallway of a SHEILD medical center in New York. They must have transported them directly to the fully equipped hospital dictated to SHEILD and only SHEILD, they most likely didn't have the luxury of laying over on the Helicarrier given the severity of Barnes' injuries. Bucky...he couldn't remembered what happened after the helicopter landed. Did he die? Tony lifted his head, which to his pleasant surprise wasn't sore or aching like he'd expected. He realized it was because the warm soothing thing it had been resting on wasn't the pillow he assumed it was, it was Tiberius' chest. Taking more care to actually figure out where he was and what was happening Tony surveyed his surroundings and determined that yes, this was a hallway in a SHEILD med center in New York and yes, he was wrapped in the reassuring weight of Ty's arms with his head tucked comfortably into Ty's chest. Tony took the smallest millisecond to appreciate that Tiberius had even brought a blanket to cover him with too. Due to Tony's increase in movement, Ty started to stir before opening his eyes. He blinked rapidly the at harsh florescent light before stroking Tony's hair and looking down at him.

"You're awake." He smiled sleepily at the dark haired man in his embrace.

"Yeah." Tony smiled back.

This. Everything about this was perfect.

"What happened? What happened to Bucky?" Tony asked knowing that the moment couldn't last. Not here.

"Shhhh." Ty pressed a kiss into his hair.

"It's alright, everything's alright now, baby. You've been checked over and you aren't hurt, barely even a scratch. Agent Barnes was rushed into emergency surgery the minute you guys arrived. The operation lasted quite a few hours but he's going to be just fine. He's recovering in the ICU."

Tony let out the breath he'd been holding since the empty road in Russia as Ty continued.

"Agent Coulson called Captain Rogers and I immediately. Both of us of course dropped everything and got here as fast as humanly-or in the Captain's case super-humanly possible. You were insistent on waiting outside the ICU so here we are and Captain Rogers has yet to leave Bucky's side since he's been allowed to see him."

Tony took a deep breath as he felt the weight lift off of him.

"He isn't awake yet but do you want to go in and see him?" Ty asked.

"No, I don't want to barge in there after the Hell they've been through today."

Ty gave him an understanding smile, for someone not in the superhero biz Tiberius seemed to get it much more than the other "Non-heroes" he's been with.

Tony leaned up kissed Ty on the mouth.

"Let's go home, I'm beat."

He wasn't an idiot. He knew this good mood Ty was in couldn't last and he'd slip up or Ty would have a bad day and the bruises would come again. They always did. He didn't deserve this in anything more than small doses and he was dead set on enjoying it while it was here. It was the day before Steve and Bucky's wedding when it all came crashing down again. Tony was down in his lab tinkering when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey babe." Tony greeted without turning around.

Ty wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders after setting the Gin and Tonic he'd brought down in Tony's hand. Grinning, Tony tossed back a mouthful of the beverage. Ty kissed his temple then down his neck and onto his collarbone as the smaller man finished his drink.. The blonde's hands pulled Tony's t-shirt up over his head and tossed it aside. Tony spun around on the stool and ran his hands through his boyfriend's hair.

"You know I tried so hard, right?" Ty mumbled.

"What?"

"Your pretty little CEO, I tried so hard to ignore it. To let it go."

"Pepper. Her name is Pepper."

"Hm, you were at the office late three nights this week. I really tried to let it go, darling. I did."

"I was working Ty. I had to catch up on some things I missed while on that mission. Pepper wasn't there at all it was just me, I can have JARVIS show you the-"

Tony was unable to finish his sentence due to being slapped so hard his jaw popped. Tiberius pushed him onto the smooth concrete floor, straddled his hips and started slipping his hands into Tony's jeans. Tony's own hands shot up grappling with Ty's trying to get them out his briefs.

"No!" Tony pushed the force into his voice.

"_Engaging Subitis Salutem Protocol." _JARVIS' voice filled the room.

Tony had never heard that one engaged before but he knew what it was. Emergency safety measures that would not only alert the Avengers of the emergency but also release a non-fatal microbial gas through the ventilation system that would render anything that could breathe paralyzed for three straight hours. Thus keeping him safe until help arrived. It was a protocol he put in place after Obadiah stunned him and plucked the Reactor right out of his chest.

"Disengage." Tony shot back.

"_Sir-"_

"Override. Initiate manual shutdown."

The came silence as his AI, DUM-E, Butterfingers and U all powered down against their will. The last thing he needed was the Avengers storming in and seeing this and once they knew it wouldn't be long before the whole world did, for God's sake he still at least a shred of dignity left.

"There's my good boy." Ty smiled sweetly as he brushed his hand through Tony's hair.

He leaned slid his hands back down below Tony's navel, running a finger down the trail of dark that disappeared beneath the waist of his jeans. With one hand he undid the button and zipper.

"Ty, no." Tony pushed his knee up to put some space between the two of them.

Ty placed his palm on Tony's thigh and leaned back a little, something glinting in his eyes and Tony started to feel light headed dizzy. His head rolled off to the side a little which made Tiberius smile.

Then it clicked, the Gin and Tonic he'd been so eager to inhale was drugged. There was no getting around the affect it was starting to have. He clenched his hand into a fist while he still had control of his limbs and slammed it into to Ty's temple making him lose his balance for just over a few seconds. Ty straightened back up as he rubbed the tender area slowly, Tony glared up at him- slightly proud of his handiwork.

"Oh Anthony, I love it when you get rebellious." Ty brought the hand the struck him up to his soft lips and kissed it.

"You have no idea what it does to me." He finished in a purr.

Tiberius rested his cheek in Tony's now relaxed hand. Tony could feel all his strength leaving his body and each breath made him impossibly tired, he could feel the drug taking him over and so could Ty. With what he had left, he attempted to pull his hand back but Ty was much quicker than him in this state. Ty gripped Tony's wrist tightly with one hand and the spot just below his elbow with the other, twisting violently in opposite directions until a sickening snap was heard. Tony writhed and shrieked as the pain shooting up his now useless arm whited out his vision. The excruciation coupled with the drug in his bloodstream efficiently dropped him into unconsciousness.

Tony woke up after an undermined amount of time in an ordinary ER- New York Presbyterian if he wasn't mistaking- so no SHEILD or Avengers ended up involved at least. His harm was secured in a cast and sling over his chest. Tiberius was nowhere to be seen. Then the curtain that provided privacy from the other beds was pulled open and then closed again as a nurse entered his...well, it wasn't a room...so... square? She entered his square.

"Good afternoon Mr. Stark. How are we feeling?"

"Great, you guys must have me on the good stuff."

The nurse shifted her weight, not out of unease but out of a show of experience.

"Mr. Stark are you aware of how you got here?" She asked.

"Yeah I uh- a prototype I was working on got a little out of hand." He laughed lightly.

"Your boyfriend, Mr. Stone said that he found you downstairs clutching your arm after he heard a commotion and came to check on you."

"Sounds about right."

"However, we found indications that suggest there were additional activities that took place."

"Oh the bruises and...?" Tony found himself unable to finish that sentence.

The nurse kept her eyes on him.

"We got a little hot and heavy this morning, that's all." He recovered.

"I see." She had probably seen countless cases like this, she knew what really happening.

She told him was free to be discharged and waited outside for him get dressed, when he finished she escorted him towards the waiting room where she said Tiberius was waiting. She stopped just short of turning the last corner making him do the same.

"Mr. Stark..."

Her voice was soft and low as he looked at the petite woman.

"What you do in your personal life and how you choose be intimate with your partner is entirely your own business. But if you ever find things getting...out of hand, please call us."

Her smile was warm, empathetic and so sad. Tony brushed her off with a thanks and grinned his blindingly enthusiastic grin. He turned the corner and sauntered to Tiberius who was waiting for him with soft eyes and a gentle smile. The taller man hugged him being mindful of the overall aching that still throbbed throughout Tony's body.


	10. Chapter 9

They left the Emergency Room and went out for a nice dinner before spending the night watching bad Kung-Fu movies from the 70s and cuddling on their plush king sized bed. Tony fell asleep that night inhaling the enticing combination mahogany, citrus and sandalwood- the familiar and sweet scent that was distinctly Tiberius'. He dreamed that night of a life so perfect he couldn't never have it, not even in his dreams and felt comforted by the idea that what he had with Ty was close enough for someone who had no right to even be alive.

The two of them got an earlier start than usual to get ready for the ceremony only hours away. Tony-ever the sharply dressed- put on a dark navy blue suit with a charcoal gray dress shirt and a black tie along with a black and white pair of classic Nike sneakers. Of course the outfit was thrown slightly off by the black arm sling and cast he was sporting but he still looked damn good. Ty reappeared in the living room wearing a form hugging black suit, black shirt and a matching black tie, the whole get up made his eyes look like they were glowing. In one word Tony found him gloriously, elegantly and devastatingly sexy right now. Okay four words.

Pulling up to the church in one of Tony's many absurdly expensive cars they were a bit taken aback by a.) the fact the Steve and Bucky had chosen such a public and beautiful venue, he didn't think they'd care if they were married in a barn for all it mattered to them. And b.) The hoards of Paparazzi and civilians swarming the front entrance to catch a glimpse of the couple of any one of the famous super-powered guests that would be in attendance. Well as close as they could get to the entrance anyways. Police officers stood on guard and had barricaded a wide stretch of sidewalk allowing a lot of space for guests to enter the church, they even had a few streets closed off to redirect traffic away from the event.

"All this for a wedding?" Ty mused as he took Tony's good arm and helped him out of the car.

"They're New York's golden boys." Tony returned with a big goofy smile that killed him to summon and an exaggerated wave for the cameras.

Inside they found seats that were much too close to the alter than Tony would have liked. Glancing around they saw everybody from the X-Men to the Fantastic Four to a few people dressed in military uniforms and of course every last Avenger and SHEILD agent imaginable. If they were in the world saving game they were here and considering that no one on the team, save a certain Asgaurdian, had any actual family to speak of he knew it meant a lot to all of them. Including himself. Bringing him out of his thoughts was Ty's arm resting itself over his shoulders and pulling him in close, Tony gazed deeply into the other man's ice-blue eyes before all attention was turned elsewhere.

George Gershwin's _Someone To Watch Over Me _began to flow in and cradle the sanctuary, brushing along the vast ceiling arches and delicate stained glass windows that rose up the walls and bathed the church in a warm golden light. Everyone stood up and looked towards the huge wooden doors opening behind them. Entering first was Steve walking alongside Thor.

Steve was dressed in an impeccable black suit with a crisp white dress shirt and silk black tie- looking as genuinely perfect as anyone could imagine him. Thor in all of his royal poise striding besides him in the same classic three-piece gray suit with a white shirt and silver tie that all of the groomsmen were wearing but it seemed to leave Thor looking even more God-like than usual. Tony had refused to let himself linger on the choice of the best man, he understood why Steve couldn't have asked it of him and now that he was here he couldn't be more grateful. They reached the alter and took their designated places- Steve looking more nervous that Tony previously believed humanly possible. Watching the super soldier draw in a deep, full bodied breath and Thor grinning his lionhearted grin behind him left a dead feeling inside Tony's chest.

He wanted more than anything in the world for Steve to see him, just a glance. But right now the love of his life only had eyes for the love of his own. Bucky was halfway to the alter when Tony ripped his stare off of Steve. Arm in arm with Natasha who wore a strapless dress the same shade of gray as the others with black patent leather high heels and a matching hair piece with bird-cage netting that came down over her emerald eyes. Bucky was in an intricate Victorian style suit in all white with a dark navy blue tie and Converse. He looked more than remarkable in the outfit but what served as the focal point were the crutches Bucky was walking on. Still clearly recovering from their mission just a week ago, Natasha also served as balance support to prevent any painful jostling as he steadily approached his fiance. Nat gave him off to Steve who's smile right now could power the entire country.

It all proceeded seamlessly and soon enough it was time to exchange vows. Tony regretted not moving to the back when he had the chance because now he couldn't leave without every last person there watching him do it. Tony prayed to be somehow transported somewhere else, anywhere else but here in Brooklyn, New York, in their hometown, in this immaculate church, at this wedding that was so utterly perfect. This wedding that might have been his.

"Steve..." Bucky started to speak and Tony could hardly bear it.

"I've been in love with you since 1933. Whether I was waking up in our old orphanage, on the front lines, in some Godforsaken Russian laboratory, in this new century I'm still getting a grip on or when I'm luckier than I have any right to be-next to you I wake up with your name on my lips. When the world became dark and I didn't even remember my own name, I held on to yours. You're the one thing that no one could take from me, the one thing that has and always will be mine alone to protect, to cherish and to hold. Until the world stops turning I will place you above all else. From this day I vow to keep your heart in place of my own, to defend you even when you're wrong and love you fiercely for every second that you'll have me."

Bucky's voice started sounding chocked near the end and Steve's eyes were glassy and red.

"Bucky, I can't begin to count the times you've saved me from everything from death to my own thoughts. You have always loved me for all I am and all I'm not... the skinny little runt who doesn't know when to say when, the stubborn soldier running headlong into enemy territory with no semblance of a plan, Captain America or the guy who sometimes yells at the TV in the morning- they're all the same in your eyes. A lifetime of never feeling quite good enough for anybody or anything but then I see you and that little half-smile you get when something turns out better than you expected it to...and I know without a doubt that this is all I could have ever dreamed to be because you're here with me. From this day I vow to keep you in my embrace always, to serve as the air in your lungs and the blood in your veins. I am happily forever indebted to you for making the ocean pulse, the stars light up and my life worth living. My one and my all."

Not a dry eye in the house. The priest then asked for the rings and an arrow with an adhesive tip whistled through the air and secured itself to the pulpit. On the tail of the arrow were two white-gold wedding bands hanging from a white ribbon, Steve took one and Bucky took the other. At this point Tony was biting the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood.

"Do you James Buchanan Barnes take Steven Grant Rogers as your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Steven Grant Rogers take James Buchanan Barnes to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as you both shall live?"

No, no, no, please let this shitty joke end.

"I do."

"If there are no objections as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Tony's hands hung limp in his lap and the tears spilled from his eyes leaving wet spots on his shirt collar.

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss the groom."

Then the entire place erupted into applauding and cheering and hollering and whistling when the newlyweds wasted no time in sharing a passionate kiss. Except for Tony Stark, who still couldn't stop the tears running down his face.


	11. Chapter 10

The reception on the hand was much easier to handle, Tony was able to socialize his friends. There were enough people to keep him from being bored and more importantly to avoid an awkward run in with either Steve or Buck...but mostly Steve. He actually had been spending most of the evening with Clint, Natasha, Thor, Bruce,Pepper and Ty - exactly the people he really wanted to be with, his friends. Thankfully they didn't interrogate him about his arm and accepted his story about a lab prototype gone wrong. Clint and Natasha's relationship was a strong as it ever, evident by the way a subconscious little smile tugged at the corners of Clint's mouth whenever she spoke and even though she'd never admit it the way Natasha's eyes would drift over look at him as if to make sure he was still really there said it all. Thor was as lighthearted as ever and lit up as he updated them all on what he and Jane have been up to lately. Pepper and Tony danced and joked and a few times found themselves laughing so hard they were crying. Bruce was quiet but clearly enjoying himself as he and Tony conversed on a level none of the others even tried keeping up with, sharing inside jokes that only they understood. Everyone at their table got along with Ty wonderfully, nothing that made his boyfriend tense up or leave the group abruptly, nothing that made the others look at each other with suspicion or unease. Tony was so relaxed and confident, this was the happiest he's been in a long long time.

Ty excused himself to go get he and Tony another glass of champagne, he kissed Tony before leaving and Tony watched him until he was no longer visible. Turning back around in his chair he was met with each one of his friends staring intensely at him.

"What?" This can't be good.

"You two have been together a while." Clint said nonchalantly.

"Okay, let's not take turns beating around the bush. Spill it."

The was a long silence as they each tried to will someone that wasn't them to speak. As he expected, it was Bruce who claimed the responsibility.

"Ever since you started seeing Tiberius...we hardly see you anymore. We see you on missions now and again but I think I speak for all of us when I say that's not good enough. We miss you Tony, every single one of us misses you."

"Are you asking me to leave Ty?"

"No, we don't have anything against Tiberius-"

"I do." Clint supplied.

"We're not asking you to end your relationship or change anything with Tiberius at all." Bruce continued, ignoring Clint.

"It's been agreed on by everyone unanimously and we want you to move back into the tower."

The proposition was so sudden that Tony forgot to breathe for a second. He sat there as they waited for a response of some kind, he wanted to say yes, of course. He wanted to tell them everything and watch from a safe distance as Thor exacted his revenge on Ty for sullying Tony's honor. Grab some popcorn and watch Natasha do what she does better than anyone. High five Clint and leave the reception to go play Xbox like they used to.

"Thanks guys, I uh...I have to think about it." He answered lamely.

Their faces all dropped the tiniest bit before they regained their previous composure, leaving the table silent.

"Jeez, who died?" Bucky's voice got their attention off of the moment.

It was at least their 20th trip to this table tonight, not to mention all the times one of them popped up out of nowhere to enjoy the company of their closest friends that might as well be family. But Tony had managed to "be in the bathroom" every time. Every time except this one.

"What do you say, Natalia? Want to show these people what dancing really is?"

"I was starting to think you'd never ask, James." She took his hand and they disappeared towards the dance-floor.

"May I have the honor?" Steve was holding out his hand as well.

Tony managed to nod his head in a way that was in no way up to Stark standards.

On the dance floor Steve let Tony take the lead and Tony was glad that at least some things hadn't changed.

"What happened to your arm?" There it is.

"Not even gonna give a change to congratulate you, Cap?"

"Tony, why are you staying with him?"

Tony stared at the blonde's chest as they swayed and turned to the melody. He felt the closeness of Steve's body- solid and safe. His muscular build contrasted against the elegance of his suit and the way his arm flexed around waist in a way that was so familiar. Tony almost couldn't take it.

"Because I love him Steve and he loves me too. You of all people should understand forgiving someone you love no matter what they did."

"That's not the same and you know it." Steve's jaw tightened.

Great, that's definitely the way to go Tony. Insult the man's husband on his wedding day. Wow.

"I know, I'm sorry I just-"

"I can't help you unless you actually want help, Tony...I just really want you to want help." His voice was gentle now.

"If I wanted to leave Ty I would have by now, can we please just drop it?"

Steve sighed and the look in his eyes sent knives into Tony's gut.

"Are you at least moving back in?"

"I have to think about it."

"You mean you have to beg Tiberius first."

Tony didn't answer, he let his eyes wander over Steve's shoulder to the other people dancing around them. Even on crutches and moving much more cautiously Bucky and Natasha still were more graceful and captivating dancers together than anyone else he'd ever seen. Using his other hand Steve brought Tony's head to rest on his chest, keeping his fingers in the brunette's hair.

"Please Tony I'm begging you. Please leave him."

The song ended. Tony went back the table before anyone could stop him. Steve stood alone, watching him getting farther away. Tony fell asleep in Tiberius' arms that night.


	12. Chapter 11

Another year and seven months passed. Tony tried really hard not to think about the fact that's he's given over two years of his life to directionless misery. On the depressingly bright side, he and Steve were pretty much inseparable again, he even got the luxury of staying the night at their place when he wanted to. For a while he got the guest bedroom but recently he's been happily taking the couch when he stayed over. The guest room in Steve and Bucky's apartment now belonged to someone else. Him and the rest of the Avengers found out after an emergency call was issued to assemble at the tower. So when they found Bucky in the main TV room on one of the common floors, no uniform, no gear, not even wearing shoes- needless to say they were confused and annoyed. The elevator pinged and Steve stepped out in full Captain America uniform, shield and all looking ready to command his team. The blonde took a moment to look and everyone (also in uniform) and as they all waited for someone to say something.

"What's the emergency?" The Captain finally asked.

"We didn't call it, you did Cap." Tony pointed out.

Then everybody looked at Bucky who was standing near the couch with his hands up defensively.

"I didn't mean to call the whole team, I thought I was only signaling to Steve's comm."

"Well?" Steve asked as if were expecting a bomb to go off.

"I got the call..." Bucky breathed out slowly.

Natasha didn't bat an eyelash but everyone else was looking at each other to make sure they weren't the only one who was completely lost.

"...and?" Steve whispered.

"We're having a baby."

The second the sentence ended the super soldier was tackling his husband with a bear-hug so intense it lifted Bucky off the ground and put Thor to shame.

"Well that explains the extra weight,Barnes. But I have so many questions." Tony spoke up.

"We got a surrogate you jackass." Buck's tone was dry but it so obviously overjoyed.

"Congratulations my friends! We must celebrate this most blessed occasion!" Thor boomed.

So from the very first minute, the impending little princess was a pretty huge deal.

A month after the announcement Natasha explained the details to him over lunch. She said that Bucky had a younger sister before he went under and Red Room had tracked her down. They extracted a fair amount of her DNA and her reproductive cells should the Winter Soldier turn on them and needed to be shut down permanently. Tony knew how hard it was for Natasha to talk about the Red Room, so he let himself be proud that she'd discuss it with him at all. She said she found the samples during a recent op for Fury at a Red Room base in Novosibirsk- safe to say that base no longer existed after Natasha was finished. Once she was back state-side she told Bucky about the samples as soon as he answered the phone. SHEILD, Dr. Banner, Dr. Pym and Reed Richards all ran independent tests along with comparative tests to samples from Bucky and Natasha. All results read the same- the samples were clean, Red Room hadn't done anything to them. Nat told him that after several long conversations Bucky and Steve decided that if they were ever going to have a chance, this was it. The surrogate herself was a SHEILD agent who'd been voluntarily pulled from active duty for the mission of carrying the most important child on Earth. Or at least that's how Tony already felt about the unborn baby girl.

In fact her nursery had been fully designed, renovated and furnished by the genius inventor himself. The parents-to-be realized early on that nothing in the universe was going to stop Tony from spoiling Captain America's daughter absolutely rotten, much to their chagrin. Ty wasn't happy about Tony "throwing money away on some brat that wasn't even theirs" but fuck it, there wasn't much left for his boyfriend to beat out of him.

That brings us to now, everyone on the team cautiously crowded around Steve and Bucky in a Brooklyn hospital waiting room to meet the newest member of their mismatched, world saving family.

Sylvia Grace Rogers-Barnes

Tony, for one was infinitely glad that no one asked who she looked liked or anything like that because she was ten minutes old. She looked like a prune.

But putting the overall "newborn" appearance aside, she was beautiful. She looked so small in Steve's arms, gripping Bucky's index finger with her tiny hand, it left an uncomfortable longing sensation in his stomach. And God he thought they looked happy on their wedding day, that was nothing compared to way they were beaming right now. It was almost too much to look at directly...like the sun.

"Hey, she's not incessantly screeching. I like this kid already." Clint grinned, pausing momentarily from the silly faces he was making at her even though she was too young to see them clearly at all.

That night in bed Tony found himself smiling the tiniest bit at the idea having someone in his life who didn't have to know what a broken mess he was. A clean slate. In a way.


	13. Chapter 12

Watching Steve and Bucky ride the downward spiral that was having a newborn at home was an endless source of hilarity for the rest of them. It's only been a week and he's already gotten several exhausted sounding calls from Steve.

"So how's my favorite 40s family today?" Tony made sure to sound extra cheery on the phone. If only to patronize his suffering best friend.

"Sylvia's not sleeping and I've been crying a lot."

Steve hung up after Tony's cackling passed the one-minute mark.

Though he still technically lived at the penthouse with Ty, Tony found himself at the Tower more and more often these days. They were all watching a football game in the main TV room for a good couple of hours before Sylvia decided that her fathers were having far too much fun and started to get fussy. That was two hours ago. Tony sat lazily on the couch with a beer as Steve and Bucky took turns trying to get their daughter to sleep. The non-stop crying baby would have annoyed anyone else right out the door but Tony much preferred this to the alternative. Bucky had dark circles under his eyes and Steve had a the pleasing beginnings of a five-o-clock shadow due to lack of time for shaving. Apparently there was only so much years of military training, KGB enhancements and a Super Soldier Serum could do.

Steve all but collapsed onto the couch next to Tony, still bouncing Sylvia in his arms.

"Tony, I really hate to ask but we've been at this for hours. Would you mind holding her for a minute?"

Oh God, no one told him he was going to have to hold her. Couldn't he just throw some money at the problem? Or build a baby rocking robot? Hey there's an idea...dammit Stark, Steve's still looking at you! Take the freaking baby!

"Um yeah, sure." He held his arms out awkwardly.

Steve placed her in his arms and her weight (or lack thereof) took him by surprise. She squirmed a little and Steve took Tony's hand- calloused and scarred from years of inventing and building- and guided it to support her head. He could start to see the resemblance now, her silken hair was this caramel brown that he'd never quite seen on anyone else, her facial features were all Bucky but her eyes, those were one thousand percent Steve's. She kicked her feet and let out a little huff before quietly staring up at him.

"Okay, yeah. You're moving in with us." Bucky said with a look of shock on his face.

"She likes you a lot." Steve said, barely more than a whisper.

Tony let his eyes wander back to Steve, who had moved just a bit closer to him. His blue eyes were oceans deep, his broad shoulders rising and falling slowly, the angles of his jaw and the curve of his soft lips- Tony never wanted to look away.


	14. Chapter 13

James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes died on a Saturday at 4:07pm.

Not in a selfless act. Not saving thousands of lives. Not gunned down in a heroic blaze of glory. It was a motorcycle accident. It's easy to forget about mortality among Gods and mutants and Hulks but days like today made it impossible to ignore. Everyone, in one way or another, eventually will die.

For months after the funeral, when the ice crept up on him Steve would sometimes stay at Tony and Ty's penthouse while Sylvia stayed with Clint and Natasha. Steve was mostly quiet, except when he was alone with Tony. They'd talk about anything, just for the comfort of talking to someone.

Then one night, Tiberius let himself get too loud as he took Tony painfully and against his will. Tony had his face buried in a pillow to muffle his own volume when there were footsteps outside the bedroom door. Ty glanced up just in time to see the door splinter under a powerful weight and swing open, crashing into the wall loudly. Without a single word or sound Steve strode inside, grabbed Tiberius by his throat and threw him to the floor. He never looked up at Tony and Tony was thankful for that, he didn't want Steve to see him like this.

Steve had positioned himself over Ty with one leg on each side of his torso and started punching. Tony could hear the bones cracking through Tiberius' screaming, he didn't say anything to try and stop Steve. The beating went on for long after Ty fell silent. Blood stained the white carpet along with the super soldier's knuckles which were starting to split. Steve's forehead was matted in sweat, when Ty tried to roll half-consciously roll away Steve stood up kicked him several times in the spine. And when there nothing left to damage, not patch of skin that wasn't black or purple or bloody Steve finally stopped.

They both stayed like that for a while. Completely motionless. After what felt like a life time he tensed as Steve lifted him into his arms and carried him out to the couch, grabbing some pajama pants from the dresser on the way out. The Captain called 911 and asked for an ambulance, when the EMTs arrived they didn't have it in them to ask any questions they just took Ty and that was it. Leaving the two of them sitting on the couch, equally hurt and equally fractured. Steve's weeping broke the still air and his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm sorry Tony I'm sorry I'm so sorry Tony... I let him hurt you for so long. I let him hurt you Goddamn it so did you. All I wanted was for you to leave. All I wanted was for you to see yourself as something fucking worth saving and you didn't and do you know what that fucking does to me?! Please, please, please, I'm so sorry..."

For the first time in his life Tony couldn't find his voice as Steve to sobbed into his hands.

He leaned forward and cradled the blonde's head against his chest and Steve hugged his waist. The wrapped themselves in each other until exhaustion got the better of them. When the daylight leaked into the living room Steve groaned, signaling he was awake. Tony lightly tickled the back of his neck in a vague attempt to be comforting.

"Go pack your stuff." He mumbled.

Tony rolled off the couch and did what Steve told him to.

That morning on the News they'd learn that billionaire CEO Tiberius Stone had been attacked in the night by an unknown assailant who had left him paralyzed from the waist down.


	15. Chapter 14

Steve carried Tony's things down to his car while Tony called Pepper to arrange for some SI engineers to clear out the lab and relocate everything back to Avengers Tower immediately. Because Pepper was Pepper the lab was cleared out within the hour- JARVIS and the bots too. As he walked out of the building for the last time he felt like he was almost worth something, he'd was sure that he'd forgotten what this felt like at all. He climbed into Steve brand new Volvo SUV, like really new, like Tony was almost positive this thing wasn't on the market yet new. A gift from Phil Coulson when Sylvia was born, called it a "business expense" and got SHEILD to foot the bill- it was parked in front of the hospital when they were ready to leave. Apparently, Tony already had formidable competition for Sylvie's love.

"Captain America driving a car that wasn't American made? Scandal!"

"No, this is Steve Rogers driving a car that has a high safety rating and was paid for by somebody else."

"Safety has come a long way since your day, Capsicle. What would you have even done back then? Driven with her in your lap?"

Steve bit his lip and checked the rearview mirror.

"Oh my God, what kind of insane home remedies and illusions of safety measures have you two old-timers been exposing her to?" Tony laughed but quickly stopped when Steve didn't.

Steve had his eyes firmly on the road, jaw tightened and his knuckles gripped the steering wheel so tightly they lost their color.

"Steve...I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought up-"

"No, its my fault, I'm really sorry. It doesn't happen as often lately but it's just...it hurts so badly to think about how he won't be around for...any of it. First word, first steps, first day of school. Every last little thing, he's not going to be here for it."

"Steve..."

"I don't know, I'm so fucking scared Tony. I can't do this alone. I know that I'm going to screw it up- I know I'm going to screw her up. I mean, even after years of being conditioned to be emotionless Bucky still never failed to light up the room and charm everyone who saw him. Happiness, confidence and Jesus, just _emotions_ radiated off of him. And I don't know how to do that, Tony. I don't."

Tony could tell he wasn't finished, so he did what people didn't seem to think he was capable of. He just listened.

"For as long as I can remember, even before the war I've been focused and commanding and...and so Goddamned _militant_! Not nurturing or gentle or loving. I'm not cut out to be a parent. I was never meant to be a father and I sure as Hell was never meant to be one alone."

Tony sat silently, concentrating very hard on what to say next. What could he even offer without being a blatant hypocrite? He pretty much resigned himself to being a piece of meat in a wildly abusive relationship until literally just a few hours ago because that's what he wholeheartedly believes he deserves. He still can't see himself as worth much if anything at all regardless of "how many lives he's saved" or "all the irreplaceable contributions he's made to mankind". Not to mention he had no idea what a half-way decent father was even supposed to look like. There were still mountains of things Tony had to work on. Demons and abuse and fear that might never completely go away. But he did eventually find the words. The one thing he needed Steve to know.

"Well it's a damn good thing you're not alone then."

He reached over and took Steve's hand from its vice-grip on the steering wheel and rested it on the center console in his own. Steve squeezed back lightly and they held hands like that for the rest of the drive.

When they got to the tower the two of them brought all of Tony's stuff up to Steve's floor. Walking inside, Bucky's absence was palpable, everything was still and the air felt heavy. Steve had taken the majority of the photographs off the walls save for one in the living room of Bucky grinning his big goofy grin and one on Steve's nightstand of Bucky holding Sylvia for the first time. A good sign was that there were still plenty of framed pictures of Thor, Bruce, Clint, Tasha and a flattering amount of Tony.

"Knock, knock." The voice startled them both.

Turning around they saw Clint standing in the doorway with Sylvia and dressed to the nines.

"I'm actually heading out to meet my smoking hot girlfriend for dinner and as much as I love my niece, bringing a 10 week old baby to a date defeats every last purpose of a date."

Tony noticed Steve's shoulders loosen and his stance open up.

"Thanks for watching her, Clint. Tell Tasha I said thanks too."

"Anything you need, Cap." Clint grinned before peaking around Steve to see Tony.

"And we're all really glad you're home, Shellhead."

"Thanks, chirp." Tony couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from tugging upwards the tiniest bit.

The proximity of additional voices caused Sylvia to stir and come out of her nap, her big blue eyes landed right on Steve and she instantly started smiling and making gurgle noises as she reached her little hands out towards him. Steve relieved the archer of his babysitting duties by taking Sylvia from him.

Steve's entire face lit up the moment he had her in his arms. It was the first time Tony's seen him smile- really honest to God smile- since the day of the accident.

"Hey, baby girl. Miss me?"

Steve whispered as he swayed his body side to side in a soothing motion, holding her against his shoulder. Sylvia cooed at him in response and Steve's smile turned into a face-splitting grin.

"Daddy missed you too." He answered, kissing the top of her head.

Right then, as he watched Steve hold his daughter, the numb, atrophied sensation Tony had gotten used to went away for a minute and was replaced by something he couldn't fully put his finger on- but it felt a lot like belonging.


	16. Chapter 15

"What the _Hell_ is Ferberizing?"

Steve was normally a very patient man but right now Tony Stark was standing directly in between him and his little girl. He'd gotten out of bed before anyone else and had taken the chance to go down to the gym before Sylvia woke up. When he came back she was crying her little eyes out just over Tony's shoulder and Tony wouldn't _move_.

"'Ferberizing' is teaching her to soothe herself. To be less dependent on you."

"She can't even lift her own head up, Tony! She's supposed to be dependent on me!"

"You can't run in there and pick her up every single time she cries."

"Keep your new age hippie parenting away from my child, you heathen." Steve jabbed a finger at him and Tony simply could not keep up a straight face anymore.

He started cracking up as he stepped aside to let Steve through. Of course he would never let the little girl be unhappy as long as he was still breathing. He just happened to hear Sylvia waking up at the same time JARVIS told him that Steve was in the elevator. There was an opportunity and he seized it! Honestly, the baby was crying for no more than a minute and she was perfectly content now that someone picked her up.

"You should have seen your face! And did you really just call me a heathen?"

"Very funny, I can't even contain my laughter right now." Steve said dryly as he looked at Tony thoroughly unamused.

"Well, I have to catch you up on all the child-rearing fads you missed when you were an ice-cube." Tony wasn't even trying to hide the shit-eating grin on his face.

Sylvia reached out her hand and patted Steve's chest, something she'd started doing when she wanted his attention.

"Oh man, Spangles...and you somehow thought you weren't going to the best parent who ever parented. God, its so cute when you're wrong." Tony smirked as they walked to the kitchen.

Tony also took the liberty of noticing that Steve was blushing. Not salmon, not pink, not magenta. Red. Obvious, adorable, Iron Man suit red. It was great. The two men sat at the kitchen table enjoying their respective bowls of gourmet Cheerios, flown in directly from...wherever the Hell Cheerios are made. Tony fed Sylvia who was being especially picky about her bottle this morning while Steve made them both coffee.

"Sirs, the others are requesting that you turn on your television."

"Bah!" Sylvia responded to the voice in the ceiling.

"Good morning to you as well young miss Sylvia." The two were quickly becoming friends.

Setting his coffee mug down, Steve sighed before speaking.

"If its another AARP, nursing home or LifeAlert commercial, I'm punching Clint in the face."

"I believe this particular program does require your attention Captain." JARVIS replied as he turned on the TV in the living room.

Tony's breath hitched when he heard the voice in the other room.

"I just don't know why this is all happening..."

Steve recognized it in the same moment and the three of them were on the couch in record time. On the screen was Tiberius Stone being interviewed on Good Morning America.

"Oh no..." Tony whispered, his stomach dropping.

"Oh no? What oh no?" Steve asked taking his daughter from the distressed man next to him.

"Ty's company owns almost every major media outlet in the country..."

Steve's lips pursed before he turned back to the TV.

"So are you telling us that Tony Stark left you immediately following the paralysis?"

"Sadly yes, Robin. Tony is an amazing man but he doesn't possess the emotional ability to care for someone who's endured a life-altering trauma like this."

"Looking at Tony Stark's history it hardly seems like he has the emotional ability to even care for himself." added Robin. That bitch.

"I wish I could disagree."

Tiberius made a point to draw attention to his victimization and Tony knew better than anyone that it would work.

"Before you came on today, Tiberius, you told our producers that you knew the identity of your assailant the moment you came to in the hospital."

"I know who put me in this wheelchair, Robin. Beyond the shadow of a doubt."

"And who was it?"

"Captain America."


	17. Chapter 16

"I've got Pep conferencing with my PR team and Phil is on his way over here now."

Tony was going a mile a minute as he pulled up his holographic screens around him on the couch.

"JARVIS eliminate any and all footage of Steve in the old penthouse on the night in question."

"_Already, ahead of you sir."_

"How's it looking outside, Cap?"

"The press is starting to starting to swarm but they aren't trying to climb the walls...yet."

It had only been a few hours since Tiberius had told the entire country on national TV that Steve was the one who put him in a wheelchair and all Hell was already starting to break loose. The Avengers got their fair share of bad press- Tony more than most- but this story could prove to be bad for them. Captain America assaulting an "innocent" civilian in the dead of night was shocking to the public to say the least. The talking heads on Fox News, MSNBC, CNN and everywhere else started raising questions of whether or not Cap was mentally stable enough to be leading the team after Bucky's death had apparently driven him mad. The speculation and theories were endless and each one was more ridiculous that the one before it.

"Don't worry about it Steve, my people know how to handle this stuff and SHIELD won't stand for any Cap bashing...namely Phil."

"Normally I might agree with you, Tony. But this time...it's true. I did attack a civ. I let my emotions take over- the one thing a soldier knows not to do- I didn't even think, I just started punching until I physically couldn't anymore. I completely lost control."

"You're saying that like you beat up the guy because he was eying you funny. You had every reason to do what you did, you saved my life, Steve."

Steve shook his head, still looking down at the street below.

"Maybe I should take a break from the team for a while."

"Oh God, Steve don't start." Natasha's voice breaks the tension as she lets herself into the apartment, taking Sylvia from Steve without asking and starts bouncing her on her hip and speaking sweetly to her in Russian.

Steve just half-smiled at the redhead with nothing but trust in his eyes.

"Agent Romanov is right, Captain. Don't get worked up over this." Coulson added as he and Clint came in too.

"Oh no, yeah come on in guys. We're not still in our pajamas or anything." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Stark, you're the only one here who isn't dressed yet." Clint so helpfully pointed out.

So what's the damage, Phil?" Steve

"The media hasn't gotten their hands on this yet but you're being summoned to trail. If the allegations are true you'll need to be tried and possibly sentenced. Due to obvious bias you'll be appearing in Federal District Court instead of a Court-Martial." Phil was efficient as ever.

"Have charges been filed?" Tony spoke up.

"Yes, Captain Rogers is being charged with assault, attempted voluntary man-slaughter..."

Phil paused, and that was something he never does.

"And a motion is being filed for child-endangerment charges."

"What?" Steve's head snapped up so fast it looked painful.

"Its a long shot but Tiberius' lawyers believe they have grounds to charge you with child-endangerment. Current mental and emotional instability impeding care of an infant, severe PSTD resulting in hallucinations, violent or unpredictable outbursts that could cause unintentional harm to a child under your care..." Phil was visibly saddened.

"That's all just bullshit! Steve, honestly you have nothing to worry about!" Clint tried to comfort Steve or maybe himself but the soldier was long gone.

"When is the court date?"

"Steve, you should give yourself some time before-" Coulson tried to change the air in the room.

"When is the Goddamn court date?!"

"...It's set for this coming Wednesday. We already have the best lawyers lined up for you."

"Yeah. Right. Thank you, all of you." Steve's eyes were focused on the floor.

Coulson and Clint slipped out of the apartment politely and Natasha encroached into Tony's personal space to transfer Sylvia into his waiting arms.

"Fix this." She said curtly before leaving.

"I will." Tony stated before pressing a kiss into Sylvie's hair.


	18. Chapter 17

Tony woke up to the familiarity of an empty bed but was surprised him was the the hastily written note on Steve's pillow.

_Went down to the gym. Made coffee and fed Sylvia before I left- love you._

The soft smile that played on Tony's lips lasted as he stretched out and stayed in bed a few extra minutes. The inventor made his way down the hall and was surprised by the tiny noise that came from the nursery as he walked by. He turned his head to see Sylvia lying in her crib looking right at him and smiling, she recognized him and wanted his attention, she saw him as an important part of her life like Steve. Now, Tony Stark has built advanced armor that can blow up tanks and fly, he's saved the world countless times, he had more money that he'd ever know what to do with and everybody knew who he was. Not one of those things was a cool as what just happened.

On the couch, Tony had Sylvia in his lap so his abdomen would support her without him having to make a conscious effort. Turning on the TV Tony was greeted by various collages of

Captain America emblazoned across the screen with words like "scandal" and "theories" being thrown around by senior correspondents of bullshit. Deciding it much too early to deal with this he flips over to _Max & Ruby _not because he has any particular emotional investment in the show but because it was Sylvia's favorite. Safe to say she has no idea what's even going on with the show so Tony has a feeling its the rabbits she likes.

"Sleepy already, kiddo?" Tony mused as he noticed her eyelids dropping.

He shifted himself so he was laying on the couch with Sylvia on his chest with her head next to the arc reactor- Steve had told him how much she likes the hum of it. Tony took the opportunity to rest his eyes for a minute, its been a while since he could take a nap without being on constant vigilance for Tiberius' mood.

Steve was starting to unwrap his hands when Natasha approached him after their usual morning workout together, she had a look on her face that already had Steve itching to retreat while he still had all his limbs.

"Steve."

"Hm?"

"You've been acting like you killed someone and then hid the body in your garage."

"That was...specific."

"What's wrong?"

Steve chewed his lip and stared at her for a long minute trying to decide what if anything to tell her about last night. He wasn't exactly proud of it.

"I um, me and Tony we- I think-"

"Timid doesn't look good on you, Rogers." Her eyes hardened, she wasn't going to drop this.

"I kissed Tony last night." Steve couldn't even make himself look his friend.

"And now you feel like you've betrayed James."

He slowly lifted his eyes to meet Natasha's and where he was expecting anger he saw warmth. A pitiful little nod was the best he could do to answer that statement.

"You know, when I met James he lived believing that you had been dead for years. And continued to do so for many more after. What you're going through is what he went through too. Then finally he made the choice to keep living, he had committed himself to misery for so long and it took him a long time to realize that. And you know what he did?"

Steve couldn't form the words so he just kept staring dumbly.

"He let himself move forward and he met me. Not under the most desirable conditions mind you but he stopped living as a ghost and he fell in love again. His wounds started to heal and he was finally mending back together after so long. You can love more than one person without loving the first any less, Steve. I know without a doubt that James would be furious at you for stopping in your tracks like you have, for refusing to be happy. You meant more than anything else in the world to him and still do, he didn't spent a lifetime protecting you and sacrificing for you to just give up. You can't die with him Steve- he'd never forgive you for it."

She ran her hand down his jawline in a comforting motion that made him feel like a little boy.

He smiled and could see Bucky in head- teasing him for being insane enough to be so self-sacrificing and miserable by choice. Like when they were young and he'd gladly take a beating. The thought of Bucky still left an aching in his chest and probably always would, but for the first time it felt like the wound wasn't still spilling blood into him, like the scar tissue was finally starting to form on an invisible wound. Just for a second Steve let himself believe it would always hurt this bad and he wasn't past being fixed. Bucky never gave up on him and it felt like an insult to his husband to give up on himself now. Bucky really wouldn't ever forgive him for accepting defeat so easily and Steve never could take Bucky being sore at him.

After hugging Natasha tightly and kissing her cheek Steve took the elevator up to his floor. The doors slid open and what he walked in had to have been divinely created because there was no other explanation for the joy blooming inside him that chased away the ice and the pain and left misty eyes in their wake the moment he saw it. Tony was ungracefully sprawled out on the couch, dead asleep with Sylvia also zonked out on his chest.

The next day there would be more than only one framed picture on Steve's nightstand.


	19. Chapter 18

Tony really has no idea what happened but he woke up from a nap and his head was resting in Steve's lap, tilting his head up he saw Steve watching him and smiling. There was something his face, the way he held his jaw and the fact the crease between his eyebrows wasn't there- disproving Tony's theory that it was permanent. The man so guarded that fate itself bestowed him an indestructible shield had let his guard. In these lingering moments in the stillness of late afternoon Tony was more comfortable than he thought himself capable. Holding his tiny, fragile, squirmy pride and joy in one arm while he ran his fingers through Tony's hair with the other, Steve gave him a lazy smile.

"Mr. Stark."

"Captain."

Their smiles grew a little.

"I can't ignore it forever can I?" Steve half groaned as he motioned to the TV remote.

"As a professional in the field of ignoring responsibility I can confidently say this one might not let you."

Steve pointed the remote at the TV and visibly winced as he turned it on. Sure enough there was some perfectly polished Fox News woman condemning the character of a man, a widower and father without ever bothering to have met him.

"Sources are indicating that Captain America aka Steve Rogers who used to be Steve Rogers-Barnes is already seeing someone new. Fellow Avenger and team mate Tony Stark, who also happens to be the now ex-partner of Tiberius Stone whom Captain Rogers brutally paralyzed with his bare hands. Its open to speculation exactly how long Steve Rogers' affair with his teammate has been going on but I'm willing to bet he didn't wait until after the funeral. As an American who stands proudly for the sanctity of marriage and traditional families, I for one am heartbroken for the baby girl that has now been confirmed as the infant daughter of Captain America and his now deceased husband The Winter Soldier. This photo was snapped early yesterday morning..."

Steve and Tony both stared in horror at the image took up the whole screen, a candid photo of Steve jogging with a stroller followed by another photo taken a few minutes later of Steve taking a break and lifting Sylvia out of the stroller, giving the photographer an unmistakably clear shot of Dad and baby.

The anchorwoman reappeared shaking her head.

"We can only hope that someone close to them can get this innocent child safely away from this bizarre love triangle and more importantly away from the Captain and his violent unpredictable tailspin."

Tony could feel Steve shaking besides him and he could practically taste the rage spilling off of the usually composed soldier.

"Steve-"

"They're saying that I cheated on my husband...they're saying that I cheated on my dead husband! Like Bucky didn't mean shit to me! Like I just go whoring around, mercilessly beating innocent people and neglecting my daughter!"

Tony had never heard Steve yelling like this.

"They have picture of her, Tony! They know what my baby looks like and they put her on TV for the fucking word to see!"

Fearing for Sylvia's little ears Tony took her from Steve's arms. Sylvia had most certainly noticed her father distress and was staring to hiccup- a sign that full blown bawling wasn't far behind.

"Steve!"

He was seeing red as he continued to radiate anger.

"STEVE!"

"What?!" The blond snapped.

"You're scaring her."

And that was all it took. Steve's body unraveled into defeat and his eyes brimmed with guilt. Being careful to not make any sound, Steve took Sylvia back from Tony and held her closer than usual, pressing kisses into her silky hair, apologizing and murmuring his love for her quietly. The brunette could only stand and watch Steve's back retreat slowly to Sylvia's room and Tony knew that Steve didn't want to be followed yet.

Tony ended up going down to his lab to give Steve some time alone before wandering back up to their floor. It was dark out now as he cautiously leaned on the door-frame of the nursery. Peering inside he saw Sylvia asleep in Steve's arms who was absentmindedly using his foot to gently sway the rocking chair back and forth. Tony was surprised to say the least as he hadn't seen Steve look so at ease in a long long time. Slouched comfortably the rocking chair with his other leg on the ottoman, entirely absorbed in Sylvie's light breathing and her angelic face absent of worry, fear, guilt and all the other things that wore Steve, Tony and so many of their friends down.

Tony noticed a frame on the wall above the baby's crib that he'd never paid any attention to, but now it looked like the room's most prominent feature and he was shocked this was the first time he actually noticed it. It was Bucky's dog tags with his wedding ring hanging on the chain with them.

"I want her to always know that he's watching over her." Steve said, knowing what Tony was looking at.

Tony couldn't stop himself from wondering where Steve kept his ring as he no longer could bear wearing it.

"She's so much like him." Steve said softly after several minutes without looking away from Sylvia.

"She's so much like you too." Tony answered.

Steve was quiet for a few minutes after that before speaking up again.

"Y'know before she was born I was so terrified. I was afraid she would be like I was before the serum, sick all the time and too weak to go play with her friends. I was afraid to hold her because I was convinced that I'd drop her or crush her or something. Bucky was the first to hold her in the delivery room, he was always a lot braver than me."

Tony just gave a small smile.

"I never told anyone this but after we brought her home she was so quiet that I thought something was wrong. That first night when Bucky was asleep I couldn't even help myself, I had to get up and check on her. But I still didn't trust myself to pick her up without anyone else around. I looked into the bassinet and she was pale as ghost, her lips were this haunting bluish purple color. I swear to God I've never been more scared in my entire life. Without even thinking I picked her up and started clapping her back like a lunatic, she was so freezing cold and I couldn't stop screaming for Bucky to call 911. God, she was so cold. But then suddenly just as Buck finished dialing the paramedics she started coughing and her eyes finally opened. She coughed some more and her color came back she took a few breathes and started wailing. I could hear Bucky behind me, he was crying and mumbling "Thank God, thank God, Steve you saved her. Thank God you saved her." We still went to the Emergency Room right away, of course. Doctor said it was a sore throat from a bug she probably picked up before we ever even brought her home and it made her throat swell and close off her airway. They gave us some antibiotics and nothing like that ever happened again. But that night I realized that I would never be able to live my life without her. I cant...If they take her away I don't know what I'll do or if I'll even be able to keep going at all."

"You sound just like Bucky." Tony mused, making Steve look up at him.

"He took care of you every single time you got sick and from what I've heard you were never too far from death's door either. He protected you from every asshole who you picked a fight with and smiled while he did it. Now you know how he always must have felt before you went into that super-hero Easy Bake Oven. Now it's your turn, Steve."

Steve didn't move a muscle.

"Sylvia's the one who needs to be protected and taken care of now and you're the only one in the world who can do it. And he's watching over both of you you know. Bucky wasn't dumb, not even a little bit, he would never leave you with something you couldn't handle. Bucky left you the most precious and important thing he ever did with his life and you owe it to Buck to prove him right to everyone who doesn't think you can do this. Court is the day after tomorrow so put Sylvie to bed and if you aren't in our room in 2 minutes I'm coming for you in the suit."

A soldier always follows orders. No more than four minutes later Tony was kissing the blond up his neck and jawline. Steve started kissing Tony back passionately and with a criminal amount of heat. The two of them groped and clawed at each other like a couple of shameless teenagers, speeding up pace and finding rhythm. Tony abruptly broke away leaving Steve looking confused and a little offended.

"We're going out tomorrow. You and me and Sylvia, we'll go to lunch and take her to the park and you can freak out about whether you're putting enough sunscreen on her and whatever other family shit we can think of." Tony eyes had that spark of ambition they got whenever he started thinking up a new crazy idea.

"The paparazzi-"

"Fuck the paparazzi! Sylvia is a thousand times cuter than Suri Cruise or any one of Brangelina's twenty kids! She'll be with Daddy Cap and Iron Man, she couldn't be safer! Not to mention Uncle Thor is way more than enthusiastic about playing bodyguard to his favorite mini Midgaurdian."

Steve sat there thinking for a moment before sighing, he was a tactical genius and he knew there was no way Tony would be taking no for an answer here.

"Alright fine. We'll get up early tomorrow and go out for the day but I'm not going to tolerate any tantrum throwing." Steve said firmly.

"Steve, Sylvia's gonna love it, she hardly ever has a meltdown!"

"I wasn't talking about Sylvie."


	20. Chapter 19

Tony did not forget his promise—for the sake of all of their sanity, they needed a day out. So the next morning, after over an hour of trying to get an 11-week-old-baby and Tony Stark ready for a day out, they finally left the Tower. Steve pushed the stroller—empty save for the diaper bag and what Tony suspected was an emergency survival pack-while Tony bore Sylvia against his chest in the baby carrier. Both Steve and Tony had made sure to dress as casually as possible, and both had donned sunglasses to avoid being recognized.

For a long while, the three of them simply walked around their part off the city, until they started to get hungry. They ducked into a nice restaurant that they had been walking past and enjoyed a lunch that went surprisingly smoothly, with very few people who recognized them. Only one waitress—not their own—ambled past their table to secretly take a picture of the three of them with her phone. Tony, in one of his more characteristic bouts of genius, had pocketed a cell phone jammer before leaving the Tower, and the look on the waitress's face was quite gratifying. Tony was sure that several people in the restaurant recognized them, but thankfully they were courteous enough to leave them be.

Next, they went to Central Park and found a nice area to sit in the grass and let Sylvie watch all the happenings of the park on a warm sunny day. Not that he didn't suspect it before, but Tony also received all the confirmation he needed to know that Steve was one of those parents who took tons of pictures of his kid, even when she wasn't doing anything particularly interesting.

When he wasn't documenting her every moment for posterity, Steve laid on his back and lifted Sylvie up and down. As he did, she tried to put grab at his face whenever she came down close enough, only to be lifted up in the air again, making her giggle like a lunatic. And if Tony filmed the scene on his phone, and wasted no time in sending it to all their friends, and Pepper and Rhodey too, well, Steve didn't necessarily have to know about that right now.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one capturing the moment and the vultures had apparently landed, Tony saw the glimpse of a camera flash going off in the corner of his eye.

"We gotta go," Tony declared, standing up abruptly.

Steve knew by the tone of Tony's voice what he meant and followed suit. While Steve gathered their belongings, Tony secured Sylvia back into her carrier, and then they started back the way they came. Of course, when they moved, so did the photographer and it turned out there was more than one. When they hit the street again, several others were there waiting with tape recorders for comments and cameras taking pictures and video.

Tony had long ago grown accustomed to life in the limelight, and could dive straight into a literal sea of media leeches, but Steve, on the other hand, had a long way to go before he could take the media attention in stride. Tony could tell that Steve was both very intimidated and very annoyed—a volatile combination. The pair of them shouldered their way through at a painfully slow pace, ignoring the questions being thrown at them.

"_Mr. Stark! Is it true that you're currently seeing both Tiberius Stone and Captain America?"_

"_Cap! Cap! Let's see your beautiful baby girl!"_

"_Would Bucky approve of you dating so soon, Captain?"_

"_Do the other Avengers know how long you've been sleeping together?"_

"_Hey, Iron Homewrecker! Give us a smile!"_

"_Captain America, why didn't you make your husband wear a helmet that day?"_

"_Over here! Cap! Iron Man! What's the baby's name? Give us a look at her!"_

Steve kept his eyes trained ahead and held his face as strong and blank as his years of military service would allow. Tony looked forward, too, and felt Steve's reassuring hand placed on the small of Tony's back, keeping them moving. As they attempted to ignore the reporters, Tony tipped off SHIELD on his phone, and sure enough there was a car waiting at the other side of the mob. Steve opened the door to let Tony and Sylvia get in first, using his body to block anyone's view of them.

Once inside the soothing quiet of the vehicle, the two men looked at each other, dismayed by the chaotic turn their day out had taken.

Tony spoke first, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did. "We have to do an interview or it'll only get worse."

"I know. It also wouldn't hurt my pride to let Ty know that I'm not hiding from him," Steve agreed quickly. "Bastard's been a bully long enough."

"Don't go picking fights, you insane psychopath." Tony smirked.

"I have no problem beating up a guy in a wheelchair. Ask Professor X sometime."

Tony burst out laughing. "Hey, Cap made a funny!"

Steve grinned at him, a little bit proud, but with his tactician's brain, he steered the conversation back on track. "So how do we go about this?"

"I'll call _Good Morning America_…we should get on the same show that Tiberius did for

leverage."

"Leverage?"

"Yeah, just because he owns the outlets doesn't mean he can own the public's opinion too. He had his turn, so now it's time for ours."

Three days later it was all set up and ready to go, Steve and Tony were about to go together onto Tony did not forget his promise—for the sake of all of their sanity, they needed a day out. So the next morning, after over an hour of trying to get an 11-week-old-baby and Tony Stark ready for a day out, they finally left the Tower. Steve pushed the stroller—empty save for the diaper bag and what Tony suspected was an emergency survival pack-while Tony bore Sylvia against his chest in the baby carrier. Both Steve and Tony had made sure to dress as casually as possible, and both had donned sunglasses to avoid being recognized.

For a long while, the three of them simply walked around their part off the city, until they started to get hungry. They ducked into a nice restaurant that they had been walking past and enjoyed a lunch that went surprisingly smoothly, with very few people who recognized them. Only one waitress—not their own—ambled past their table to secretly take a picture of the three of them with her phone. Tony, in one of his more characteristic bouts of genius, had pocketed a cell phone jammer before leaving the Tower, and the look on the waitress's face was quite gratifying. Tony was sure that several people in the restaurant recognized them, but thankfully they were courteous enough to leave them be.

Next, they went to Central Park and found a nice area to sit in the grass and let Sylvie watch all the happenings of the park on a warm sunny day. Not that he didn't suspect it before, but Tony also received all the confirmation he needed to know that Steve was one of those parents who took tons of pictures of his kid, even when she wasn't doing anything particularly interesting.

When he wasn't documenting her every moment for posterity, Steve laid on his back and lifted Sylvie up and down. As he did, she tried to put grab at his face whenever she came down close enough, only to be lifted up in the air again, making her giggle like a lunatic. And if Tony filmed the scene on his phone, and wasted no time in sending it to all their friends, and Pepper and Rhodey too, well, Steve didn't necessarily have to know about that right now.

Unfortunately he wasn't the only one capturing the moment and the vultures had apparently landed, Tony saw the glimpse of a camera flash going off in the corner of his eye.

"We gotta go," Tony declared, standing up abruptly.

Steve knew by the tone of Tony's voice what he meant and followed suit. While Steve gathered their belongings, Tony secured Sylvia back into her carrier, and then they started back the way they came. Of course, when they moved, so did the photographer and it turned out there was more than one. When they hit the street again, several others were there waiting with tape recorders for comments and cameras taking pictures and video.

Tony had long ago grown accustomed to life in the limelight, and could dive straight into a literal sea of media leeches, but Steve, on the other hand, had a long way to go before he could take the media attention in stride. Tony could tell that Steve was both very intimidated and very annoyed—a volatile combination. The pair of them shouldered their way through at a painfully slow pace, ignoring the questions being thrown at them.

"_Mr. Stark! Is it true that you're currently seeing both Tiberius Stone and Captain America?"_

"_Cap! Cap! Let's see your beautiful baby girl!"_

"_Would Bucky approve of you dating so soon, Captain?"_

"_Do the other Avengers know how long you've been sleeping together?"_

"_Hey, Iron Homewrecker! Give us a smile!"_

"_Captain America, why didn't you make your husband wear a helmet that day?"_

"_Over here! Cap! Iron Man! What's the baby's name? Give us a look at her!"_

Steve kept his eyes trained ahead and held his face as strong and blank as his years of military service would allow. Tony looked forward, too, and felt Steve's reassuring hand placed on the small of Tony's back, keeping them moving. As they attempted to ignore the reporters, Tony tipped off SHIELD on his phone, and sure enough there was a car waiting at the other side of the mob. Steve opened the door to let Tony and Sylvia get in first, using his body to block anyone's view of them.

Once inside the soothing quiet of the vehicle, the two men looked at each other, dismayed by the chaotic turn their day out had taken.

Tony spoke first, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did. "We have to do an interview or it'll only get worse."

"I know. It also wouldn't hurt my pride to let Ty know that I'm not hiding from him," Steve agreed quickly. "Bastard's been a bully long enough."

"Don't go picking fights, you insane psychopath." Tony smirked.

"I have no problem beating up a guy in a wheelchair. Ask Professor X sometime."

Tony burst out laughing. "Hey, Cap made a funny!"

Steve grinned at him, a little bit proud, but with his tactician's brain, he steered the conversation back on track. "So how do we go about this?"

"I'll call Pepper and have her arrange a TV interview for this afternoon, the sooner we do it the better leverage we'll have."

"Leverage?"

"Yeah, just because he owns the outlets doesn't mean he can own the public's opinion too. He had his turn, so now it's time for ours."

Later that afternoon it was all set up and ready to go, Steve and Tony were about to go together onto some celebrity news show and give the people a little bit of what they wanted. Hopefully, it would turn the tide of public opinion, but more importantly, it would get the reporters to back off a little.

Steve took a deep breath that hefted his broad shoulders. Tony took his hand and confidently led them both on set and in front of the nation. As soon as they came into view the people in the studio lost their shit. Tony flashed his completely trademark, vacant smile, gladly waved and bowed, and did all sorts of other exaggerated Tony-like things before taking his seat on the couch and pulling Steve down beside him.. The interviewer, Lara Dover, sat across from them in her own comfortable chair, looking as professionally relaxed as an interviewer could.

"Welcome back! I'm Lara Dover and with us today we have world renowned super-heroes, Avengers, and icons- Iron Man: Tony Stark and Captain America: Steve Rogers. So tell me, gentleman, there have been a lot of rumors flying around about you two this past week…are you in fact together? An item?"

"Yes." Steve's answer was immediate and steadfast. He was aware of Tony's gaze snapping into his direction, his dark eyes burning brightly.

Lara didn't miss this. "Is this news to you, Mr. Stark?"

"I…" For once, Tony was at a loss for words. "It wasn't something that we had discussed, really. Steve's been a very good friend to me..." he faltered as he felt Steve looking at him steadily, his face open and sincere, his blue eyes glowing with hope. "Steve saved me," Tony said finally. "He got me out of a very bad place, and he's here with me now, trying to help me come to a good place. So yes, we are together."

Steve spoke up. "And no, this isn't a self-destructive rebound relationship or gold-digging or a quick fling or a booty call or a hit and quit or anything else of the sort." He finished his statement adamantly, leaving Lara rather flustered. Where did Cap acquire a working knowledge of 21st century sex slang? An unholy combination of Tony, Bucky and Clint, that's where. "And if making a declaration of my intentions on national television is what it takes to open Tony's eyes, so be it."

"Judging by the slightly shell-shocked look on Tony's face, I'd say his eyes are wide open now," Lara chuckled, but then turned serious again. "Uh-ahem, many people are talking about the relatively brief amount of time between the start of this relationship and the tragic death of your husband James 'Bucky' Barnes."

Now that the focus had turned back to Steve, Tony found his voice and spoke up with more emphasis. "If any of these people knew even the first thing about Steve and Bucky or their love for each other, they'd know that the happiness and well-being of Steve and their daughter was the single most important to Bucky Barnes. Neither Steve nor I believe that Bucky would object to this relationship in the slightest. If anything, he's up there wanting in on the action."

He felt Steve squeeze his hand and he could feel the gratitude traveling through his fingertips as the audience chuckled appreciatively.

Lara continued, keeping her voice gentle. "I have no doubts that his passing has been extremely hard on you, Captain Rogers. You have our deepest condolences and I won't spend another moment making you relive the feelings."

Okay, she was good.

"Now. Apart from the fledgling reunion of you two, the thing that seems to be on everyone's mind is the new addition to Avengers Tower."

Steve dropped his eyes to his lap and smiled coyly.

"That's our daughter—Bucky's and mine. She my little girl."

The audience and the people outside literally "awwww'd".

"Congratulations, Captain Rogers!" Lara actually clapped with delight, and the audience followed suit. "Is there anything either of you might like to tell us about her?" She added.

"She's pretty much just like her daddy." Tony said nonchalantly, motioning to Steve.

Steve rolled his eyes as if he was embarrassed...he was such a ham.

"She's a fussy sleeper, she never eats as much as I want her to, I'm starting to think she likes Tony more than me, she's completely impatient...my entire world revolves around her and she's prefect," he rattled off. If there was one thing Steve loved, it was having a venue to gush about Sylvia.

"How about the super-hero work? Any plans on telling her about your day job?"

"I'm still trying to successfully put her down to sleep in one try. I'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Steve laughed.

"What a proud papa! And you Mr. Stark, how are you adjusting to family life?"

"I'm not really a part of the family life, I'm just a fella who pays for stuff. Stevie here does all the heavy lifting."

"No need to be modest, Tony, this picture taken of the three of you is just precious, can we put it up?" Lara motioned to someone in the back of the studio. Whoever she was talking to quickly obliged and there displayed on the big screen in the center of the set was a candid snapshot of them walking down the street. _Dear God,_ they were both in sweatpants and t-shirts, someone had caught Tony Stark in sweatpants on film! It was travesty to say the least. Tony groaned and buried his face in his hands theatrically before peeping up at the picture again. Other than that, actually, it was a pretty cute picture: Steve had Sylvie in one arm and he and Tony were holding hands- Tony using his free hand to gesture dramatically about whatever he was talking about at the time. They both looked really happy and Tony made a mental note to ask if he could get a copy before they leave.

There was more collective cooing and awww-ing. Tony couldn't help but grin proudly as if it really were him and his very own family. He pointed to the photo. "I just can't see how anyone could think that Steve isn't a fit parent. I will never understand that."

The audience cheered at that and a mix of shock, gratitude, and sheer happiness flooded Steve's face. And in Tony's opinion, that look was worth all the slander Tiberius could come up with.

"Well, thank you so much for coming on, gentleman. I for one wish you all the best!"

Clearly, the audience did, too.

That night Steve kissed Tony on the check and told him he was taking Sylvia out to meet Clint, Thor and Bruce at some sports bar to watch a baseball game. Tony got three separate text messages, inviting him on the outing, and Steve had almost begged him to come but Tony hadn't actually gotten any time to himself in a considerable while. An afternoon of vegging out in the workshop, bantering with the bots, and tinkering was just what he needed.

"Alright, but call if you want me home." Steve said with one more long kiss on Tony's lips.

"Oh, I will." Tony replied in a tone that was less than chaste.

Steve got on the elevator and held Sylvia's hand to make her wave goodbye as the doors closed. That man could really be a dork but Tony would be a liar if he said he didn't find it exasperatingly charming.

Tony was at the kitchen counter pouring coffee when the elevator pinged again, not two minutes later.

"Let me guess, you grabbed the wrong pacifier because she likes the pink one during the day and the blue one at night?" The lighthearted teasing look on Tony's face dropped away in a heartbeat when he turned around and saw that it wasn't Steve who'd entered their home.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Tony bit out.

"Well, it's easy to slip past Captain America when his kid starts screaming for no apparent reason," Tiberius said holding up a small device. Tony recognized it right away as one of those high frequency noise generators that only dogs, babies, and the occasional alien could hear. Even Steve's enhanced hearing probably wouldn't pick it up.

"You really are a cunt of a human being, Tiberius." Tony's glare could cut steel.

Ty shrugged. "I saw that handsome face of yours on TV and just had to stop by."

"Just say whatever it is you have to say and leave."

"Oh don't be so dramatic, Tony. I just think it's cute that you've already deluded yourself so thoroughly into believing that these people are your family. I mean, you really do cling to the smallest ounce of pity that anyone tosses you. You can't honestly think that Steve is going to keep you around much longer. He's a father now, he has to put his child first. And you, Tony, are no good for a child. Well, you're just not really much good, period." Ty paused to let his words sink in for a moment before he continued. "However, if all goes according to plan, Steve will be losing her soon enough, and won't that just destroy him? The baby will end up God knows where but most certainly a place better than here. And our dear Captain...he'll put a gun to his head so he can go straight to Hell and be with that murderer he called a husband. How many lives lost between those two, I wonder..."

"Get out."

"…Because sins are never really forgiven, no one knows that better than you."

"GET OUT!"

"Trust me, I'm not looking for reasons to stay, Tony. I just had to see your face when you got

the call."

Before Tony could respond his phone rang—as if the world really did turn according to Ty's will. The caller ID indicated that it was Clint. Tony was aware of Tiberius staring at him darkly as he answered the call. "Clint?"

"_Tony! Steve just got arrested! I need you to-"_

Tony didn't catch whatever else Clint said as the phone slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. Ty gave him a final, poisonously sweet smile before wheeling onto the elevator. "See you in court, sweetheart." Tiberius continued to smile as the doors slid closed.


	21. Chapter 20

"I _told _you, they pulled us over on the highway for absolutely no reason! They had to have been tailing us!" Clint tried to explain for the tenth time since they'd return.

"Then why did Steve stop the car?" Tony snapped back.

"Because it's_ Steve_, the man would knight a crossing-guard if he could! I know a dirty cop from a mile away and I could smell the crooked on these two. They said Steve was speeding, ran his drivers license and made him get out of the car. Steve wanted to get it all over with before any cameras showed up so he went along with it but when they pulled out the handcuffs he started to ask questions. Then they started throwing phrases at him like "belligerence" and "disorderly conduct" meanwhile me an' Thor are in the backseat starting to get antsy. Bruce tries to to talk to the cops from the passenger seat but Steve just tells us all to stand down! They pushed him up against the car and cuffed him. By now we're trying to get Bruce to not Hulk out on us and then they deck Steve over the head with a baton. Cap didn't hardly flinched of course but that's when I got out of the car yelling and demandin' answers."

"And?"

"They tased me."

"Why didn't you guys get him out of there?!"

"And start up an Avengers vs NYPD shoot out with my Goddaughter in the crossfire?!"

That shut Tony up. There's no way Steve would let that escalate into anything dangerous or anything the media could use against him the night before the trail. There's a reason he made the others stay in the car and let himself be wrongfully arrested and injured.

"After ten minutes of these assholes enjoying and laughing at Steve begging them to let me take Sylvia home with me they only said yes because Nat and I are her Godparents so legally they couldn't bring CPS into it if I was there."

"That would make it the only _legal_ thing they did." Tony fumed.

"Tony, its of my deepest regrets that I allowed this to happen to our Captain. But I do believe that Steven's decision was the best possible one he could have made." Thor stood towering at the other end of the common room.

"Yeah, well Steve's spending the night in jail because Tiberius paid off a couple of fucked up cops to do his bidding." Tony admitted.

"Tiberius? How-" Bruce started.

"He came here, wanted to see my face when I heard Steve got arrested. Then he left. The only way he could have known Steve would be arrested at that very moment he had to have been the one who paid them to do it. This is his style and it has his name all over it."

Clint started at his shoes as he spoke quietly.

"I trust Steve to handle himself in court tomorrow but Godparents or not if he loses Sylvie we all lose her."

The next day Tony was marching up the court steps alongside The Avengers , through the blinding flash of cameras and the roar of reporters he focused only on the doors in front of him. Sylvia was back at home with Pepper, Coulson and Sam Wilson. Entering the courtroom they found seats in the first, showing a unified front that they knew Steve would appreciate. Tiberius and his lawyer took their seats at the prosecutors table, Ty looked as confident as someone who'd already won. Steve and his lawyer Matt Murdock (who had refused to let his friend be dragged through the media mud and not have the best possible legal representation) took their own seats at the defendants table. The judge arrived and all fell silent as they rose and sat as told. Ty's lawyer began his opening statement.

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the jury and of course the American people...I stand before you on the behalf of my client Tiberius Stone who's entire life was shattered irreversibly. Imagine...falling in love, doing everything in your power to bring this person you love into the light after a lifetime of self-destruction, abuse and pain only to be rewarded with a vicious beating from a jealous ex leaving you paralyzed and alone. This horror is the all too real nightmare that has become Tiberius' every waking moment. Mr. Stone is the victim of an atrocious crime of a man we need to be holding to a higher standard. The point of this trail is not to exact revenge on anyone for any reason. Its to bring a criminal to justice for the damage he's done and to do our duty as protectors of those who cannot protect themselves by removing Sylvia Rogers-Barnes from Steve Rogers' custody before a needless, unspeakable tragedy occurs."

"Thank you. You may be seated, prosecutor. The defendant is now allowed to make his opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor." Matt stood up, sure and calm.

"Steve Rogers is not only a man you've all watched put his life on the line for even the least deserving but a man who has always stood for mercy, righteousness and most importantly defending the weak and the helpless."

I guess that puts Tony in the weak and helpless category...or the least deserving category, either way.

"Captain Rogers would never inflict any pain or punishment on any individual unless it was necessary beyond a reasonable doubt."

Tony wondered how much Matt knew about the whole situation as he continued with the opening statement, what Steve had told him about Tony and Ty's relationship, if anything? Did Matt know just how necessary Steve's actions were?

Following opening statements Judge Misner declared a 15 minute recess. Unusual in most other trails but due to this being such a high-profile case (there were cameras inside the courtroom and the reporters were practically vibrating with excitement) they all expected more intermissions than normal. Tony confidently strode to the defendants table were Steve and Matt were thumbing through a stack of papers. Steve's smile when he glanced up to see Tony made him forget where he was for split second.

"You came! I was so nervous you'd choose to stay home...not that I'd be mad or upset or anything I-"

"Take a breath, Steve." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Are you okay? I mean being here with...?" Steve trailed off.

"You kidding? I'm fine!" Liar, liar Armani pants on fire.

"Good."

"Matt, do you mind if I steal Steve to talk alone a minute?"

"Of course not. But for the love of God please don't put your pants back on inside out."

Steve blushed furiously, Tony laughed and Matt smirked. That devilish little Daredevil.

The two left the courtroom and ducked out into an unoccupied conference room, away from nosy camera lenses.

"I didn't see Sylvia anywhere, where is she?" Though well hidden Tony could still hear the urgency in Steve's voice.

"She's with Pepper, Sam and Coulson at the tower. She got pretty fussy without you there last night but she's perfectly alright."

Steve's shoulders loosened and his whole body followed.

"Steve...what does Matt know about Ty and me?"

"Nothing. As far as he knows I really did assault an innocent civilian."

"What?! Are you insane?!"

"The things he did to you, Tony...those aren't my secrets to tell. They don't involve me at all. Legally speaking, Matt has no evidence and "taking someone's word for it" is a pretty terrible defense strategy. You have tell your side of this when you get on the stand today. Its the only way Tiberius will pay for what he did...the only way for me to keep my daughter."

Their fifteen minutes were up and Tony was left with the lives of the man he loves and his reason for living in his hands.


End file.
